


房客 House Guest

by LRY



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, Consensual Touching, Dark, Food is People, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Mind Games, Slow Burn, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRY/pseuds/LRY
Summary: 作者提示：威尔发现了汉尼拔的真面目，作为回应，汉尼拔制定了一项长期计划，胁迫并偷走了威尔，试图同化他的思考模式。意料之中的，威尔坚决反对加入汉尼拔的食人宴，但汉尼拔是个操纵大师，而威尔没有后援，他有足够的时间去完成威尔的蜕变。不含第二、三季剧透，第一季相关。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [House Guest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657832) by [Doxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doxx/pseuds/Doxx). 

Chapter 1.

他的肩膀因无力地挣扎而开始疼痛，尽管威尔清楚他无法挣脱手腕上的链条。但依旧不断拉扯，测试将他束缚在椅子靠背的挂锁的力道。

他很清楚医生的优雅品味，屁股下的椅子大概是实木的，很可能是橡木，复古光滑，而且做工精良，即便此刻他能够小幅度地移动，也绝做不到将它破坏。起初威尔还未完全清醒，缠绕在他脖子上的长锁链把他骇了一跳，但那玩意儿有些松散，大概是对方刻意没有系紧，他只有在竭力抵抗时，才能感觉到它的存在。我可以倒在地板上，威尔想，但他的双手双脚都被绑得紧紧的，连脖子也被栓上了。威廉·格雷厄姆最终决定保持直立。

他眼前是往日那张熟悉的餐桌，在昏暗的灯光下泛着微光，可当他看见汉尼拔走进房间，这份亲切感却并没有平息他不断攀升的恐慌。开膛手出现在了他的厨房，威尔拼命地想要说服自己变得清醒。

一切就发生在电光火石之间，威尔紧绷的神经终于在医生结束两个人之间的距离时，得出了结论。医生手中刀子的微光告诉他，比起把威尔的身体钉在办公室的图书馆里，汉尼拔更偏爱用刀子亲手解决他。医生的前臂抵着他喉咙，对方遗憾的表情仿佛他才是被逼迫到无可奈何，要给予心爱的宠物死亡的那个。威尔慌乱地想要抓住一件武器，一句话，凡是能阻止黑暗继续笼罩在他周围的东西，但是汉尼拔身体高大强壮，又足够固执地想要迫使威廉向他屈服。威尔忆起他的身体开始虚弱，缺氧，失去意识。

再度醒来，迎接他的是无法躲避的恐惧和惊慌。

厨房传来忙碌的声音并没让威尔更加放松，金属锅和餐具在叮当作响。汉尼拔，哈。汉尼拔，威尔曾向倾心诉说，如此信任过的。那个汉尼拔，就是切萨皮克开膛手。

他没敢出声，他害怕这会刺激汉尼拔加快对他的设计。威尔很清楚，这所房子一定足够偏远，能让任何人都听不到他的呻吟，呐喊，谁也帮不了他。他思考要不要咬断舌头，伪装自己的死亡，骗过凶手，但当第一滴血的浓烈铁锈味开始在他嘴里扩散，他发现自己被脑中闪过的汉尼拔饮食细节，恐惧得无法继续。

当莱克特医生从门口走进，踩着熟悉的从容不迫的步伐，他朝威尔颔首，好似只是往日最普通的问好。他在威尔身旁坐下，将稍微偏离原来位置的叉子摆正，双手交叠放在膝盖上。

“晚餐将很快呈上。在那之前，你想要些止痛药吗？你可能会头痛得厉害，而我不希望看到你难受。“

威尔笑起来，他对汉尼拔平静态度，镇定的礼仪感到不可置信，近乎歇斯底里，怒气和震惊攥紧了他的声带，几乎让他失了声。

汉尼拔将头扭到一边，一言不发，等待答复，这威尔缓了好一小会儿才振作起来回答。

“不需要…..”，他低吼道。

“请便。但我想你可能会改变主意，愿意尝试一下，药物的苦味会在我们吃饭前消散。“

一听到“吃饭”这个词，威尔就止不住地浑身战栗，他在椅子上缩成一团，恐惧几乎要在房间里化为实体。汉尼拔眼中带着临床观察者的冷漠，显然他对威尔的反应感到很失望。

“好了威尔，”他责备道，“冷静一下。我们还有一个漫长的夜晚，我相信吃一顿饭对我们来说是最有利的，它能让我们撑到黎明。”

在威尔的内心涌出一阵抽泣，自己会长时间暴露在这个怪物面前的假想，在他发达活跃头脑中不自觉地形成画面，只有死亡才能解脱的想法不断地恐吓着他。

“…我想我大概没有胃口。“他闭上眼轻声回答，他恐惧亲眼目睹汉尼拔为他准备的安排。

“真可惜。或许在你看到我为你准备的东西后，你就会改变主意。“

威尔没有睁开眼睛，但这让他更清晰地感受到了空气中的变化，汉尼拔站了起来，离开的脚步声在他耳边震荡。当汉尼拔回来的时候，威尔保持着佝偻拒绝的姿态，陶瓷的轻响暗示这一切都已准备妥当，当然是双人份的。

当指尖轻柔地触碰他的脸颊时，威尔猛地退缩了，整个身体在椅子上剧烈地摇晃了两下，他的眼睛霎时睁大了，他看见汉尼拔缓慢地放下了手，指了指摆好的饭菜。

一片厚厚的新鲜烤面包，看起来才从温暖的烤箱里面取出来，上面铺满了黑银色的橄榄和一小块海盐黄油。旁边装饰着生机勃勃的绿色色拉叶，新鲜得发亮，还有很多的黑橄榄、黄辣椒，切成薄片的红洋葱，配上柠檬和少许的调料，撒上帕尔马干酪和黑胡椒粉，这让那半透明的部分更显得格外诡异。

威尔困惑地皱着眉头，看了眼摆在汉尼拔前面一模一样的餐盘。

“这是…..最后的晚餐……？“

汉尼拔微笑，“我希望不是。素食很难满足道德世界的最终胃口。不过，我怀疑你目前更喜欢不含肉类的食物。“‘素食’这个词此刻接受到了一种蔑视，仿佛它在医生的嘴里代表一中低劣的口味。汉尼拔站起来，伸手取出来冷藏箱里的瓶子。

汉尼拔把冻好的酒液倒进两只圆圆的玻璃杯中，气泡慢慢地从底部上升。不是香槟，威尔想，他的思想在剧烈颤抖，徒劳地想将视野清晰起来。汉尼拔靠近他的身体，两人挨得很近。

他优雅地举起叉子，从盘中叉起一口沙拉，递给威尔。

“试试看。我想即便你不饿，这种清淡的调料口味也会令你耳目一新。“

威尔的鼻腔喘着粗气，摇摇头，哪怕拒绝开膛手要求的恐惧已经麻痹了他的大脑，使他手足无措，但他尽力摇晃了下脑袋，咬紧牙关表示了抗拒。

汉尼拔把叉子放进盘子里，这样它就不会从桌子上掉下来，然后医生举起了酒杯。

“喝一口吧，或许这样能刺激到你，让你更有胃口？”

威尔再次摇头。

汉尼拔平静地叹了一口气，拿起一把锋利的刀子切下一块泛光的黄油，涂在面包表面，使面团变得光滑柔软。他把涂好的切片举到威尔眼前，比前两次更近。威尔的目光在面包和汉尼拔的眼睛之间徘徊片刻，又回到了自己身上。他吞咽了一下，喉结滑动，当他再次试图摇头的时候，汉尼拔举起一根手指阻止了他。

“我真的需要让你尝尝面包。刚从烤箱里取出来的时候，它才是最美味的，不幸的是，这个房间太冷了，无法保持它最佳的状态。“

汉尼拔冷淡的话里充满威胁，威尔这回温顺地张开嘴，或者说他只是别无选择。

汉尼拔将面包靠近威尔的嘴唇，让他即能更轻易地将面包咬下来，又不会使链条绷紧，进而伤到他的脖子。威尔咬了一小口，慢慢地咀嚼，目光集中在医生脸上，企图猜想这个人脑海里到底在谋划着什么。

突然绽放在对方脸上真诚的微笑与舒展开得愉悦的表情让威尔吃了一惊，恐惧促使他本能地迎合将他捕获的猎手的好感，于是他顺从地又咬下一块。虽然实际上他甚至都没来得及尝出食物真正的味道，他的胃正因紧张和恶心无法平静下来。当他舔过嘴唇上沾染的黄油时，威尔感受到了口腔里的干涩，他抬眼望着汉尼拔。

“请给我一杯水，please？“威尔请求道，他惊讶于自己此时声音听起来有多么虚弱。

“当然。”

酒杯微微地朝他的嘴唇倾斜，威尔让液体一点点地流过他的唇舌。此刻屋外凉爽，怡人，威尔却只感受到了自己在这里的格格不入，他胆量太大了，恐惧混在水里充斥了他的内脏。

  
“我不明白…....”他一边说，一边用对着余下的液体表示拒绝。

汉尼拔似乎对威尔的举动感到满意，于是搁下了玻璃杯。如同猎食者般在威尔的身旁盘旋了一圈，在桌子上摊开了他的双手。

“睁开眼睛，我亲爱的威尔。看（See）。”

威尔艰难地，不情愿地将吞咽了下，汉尼拔这个无可动摇的存在，不动神色地告诉他别无选择。他强迫自己看着桌子，梳理着眼前看到的东西。

“告诉我你看到了什么。”汉尼拔哄骗道，那语调简直就像杰克克劳福德。

“我现在知道了，你就坐在我旁边。你不害怕我看到的东西，也不会因为离我这么近而感到恐惧。你喜欢坐在我身边。两个一模一样的盘子，可以随意交换。如果我要求，你就会交换，这样我就会知道里面没有麻醉剂或其他药物。你不会污染食物，因为它违背了你的行为准则，不匹配你的品味。但你现在却在试图消除我的恐惧，想要通过减少肉食来减缓它们。所以你为了我，牺牲了自己的嗜好。“

威尔停下来深深地吸了一口气，瞥了汉尼拔一眼，想确认他到目前为止是对的。汉尼拔微微颔首，以示鼓励，威尔继续道。

“这酒不是香槟，所以这不是庆祝。你不想这样。但是这把椅子和你平时的餐厅里的摆设不一样，而手铐和锁链表明这一切都是计划好的.......当我想明白的时候，因为你知道我最终会的，而你一直在等待…“

“如果你早预料到了我的现状，那你一定也计划好了接下会发生干什么。会有一个装备齐全的地方在等着你，一个远离这里的所在。你只需要很少的东西，一些无法取代的东西。你会丢弃其余的一切.....等待联邦调查局发现我失踪，这会在发现你本人的失踪之前被发现，但同时出现的两个人的消失会让你优先得到搜查令。他们会发现一切…就像你决定把它们留给他们一样。你会嘲笑他们，留下那些表明了你和他们有多么靠近，而他们本该发现却没意识到的线索，把它们放在显而易见，又一目了然的地方.....“

他垂下眼帘，发现椅子腿搁在木地板上。他的呼吸越来越快了，他在逐渐靠近汉尼拔的想法与计划。“没覆盖物，没有塑料布，所以你不在乎我的血是否会流到你的地板上，会不会把证据留在木头里。”

他的眼睛闪着水光，视线上移与汉尼拔相遇，“我才是焦点。这顿饭，这一系列的安排，它围绕着我。你会…你会利用我，利用我的死，作为最后的嘲弄。嘲讽他们没有看到你的真实面目，嘲笑我居然相信你...…妈的，我真的太蠢了....…“

“我不喜欢在餐桌上听见这种话。”汉尼拔轻声说道，他用优雅修长的手指端起起酒杯，一边赞赏地嗅闻，一边啜饮里面的液体。“威廉·格雷厄姆，虽然你有各种复杂难懂的品质，但我绝不会用愚蠢这个词来形容你。”

或许是出于对汉尼拔此刻依旧从容不迫，甚至称得上优雅完美的礼仪表现让威尔感到的愤怒。也可能是因为在人生最后几个小时里被关押候审，利用他曾经心怀感激的难得友谊来斥责他的愚蠢。这些小伎俩显然不能消除他对莱克特医生戒心，这反而引爆了他的愤怒。威尔的脸扭曲了，他对餐桌前的凶手怒不可遏，大发雷霆。

“那么你想要怎么形容我呢？医生？可利用的天真？盲目地信任？“他的声音颤抖着，渐变为粗鲁地低吼：“多汁可口？”

汉尼拔放下酒杯，将它们整齐地摆在桌上，转身面对威尔。他的眼睛在威尔被束缚的身体上漫游，审视着每一个细节，威尔在那冰冷的凝视下感到浑身赤裸。

“一个例外。”汉尼拔仿佛在估量一份特酿葡萄酒的价值，深深地吐息，“天赋异禀，当然，一定程度上可以说是独一无二。”

恭维的话让威尔更加不适，他在座椅上移动，试图把它们从耳边驱逐。

“不过，”汉尼拔紧接着说，“虽然你的观察异常敏锐，但我想我应该纠正你。你说过我不会留下任何无可替代的东西。因此，我亲爱的威尔，当我们吃完饭，花费一点时间消化之后，我就会带着你走了。”


	2. Chapter 2

没什么能比呼吸和心脏在他的胸腔里一齐骤停的感觉，抑或万物忽然变得寂静更加戏剧化了。眼下只有汉尼拔貌似被威尔目瞪口呆下的沉默给愉悦了，他从盘子里取出面包，鼻翼翕动，享受着持续上浮的蒸气，接着抹了上黄油咬了一口。他闭上眼睛，缓慢地咀嚼，嘴角微微上扬。

等他吃完，威尔终于开口。

“一个人质？你打算让我做你的人质？！”他的牙齿砥砺摩擦，在嗓子眼儿里吱吱作响，听起来满是怪异与惊惧。威尔极不情愿地认清，他已经学会了汉尼传授给他的经验。深呼吸，冥想恐惧正在消退，重新掌控身体和思维。

威尔厌恶它起作用了。

“不是人质。而是一位房客。”

威尔低下头，看着系在脖颈的铁链，在惊愕与恐惧中瑟瑟发抖；虽然他没能彻底理解汉尼拔，但他了解切萨皮克开膛手。心狠手辣偏偏又老谋深算，威尔确信他不想成为这样一个虐待狂的长期‘座上宾’。

“杀了我。”他的喘息声几近微不可闻。“现在杀了我就好，了结这一切。”

回答他的是座椅小心翼翼地在地板上挪动的碎响。威尔浑身冷汗，敏感的皮肤使他感受到另一个温热的存在朝他逐渐靠近，分享他的空间和呼吸。

他没有用手去护住最脆弱的脖子，那里甚至还残存着汉尼拔先前留下的於痕和痛楚。然而，当他的下巴被一只手轻柔地向上托起时，他感受到意料之外的措手不及。威尔反而开始期待能够出现一种强烈到令人窒息的压力，碾碎他的喉管。

“那完全是一种浪费。威尔，我不想杀你，如果没有必要的话，我甚至不想让你受伤。”汉尼拔听起来温柔又真诚，连威尔都几乎要再次开始相信他。他好奇开膛手的角色是否能和治疗师完全分开，汉尼拔是否将其锁在心底，直至下一次释放。但随后他回忆起莱克特医生做饭时，他脸上的满足感，他用他杀人的证据招待给毫不知情的食客。威尔打了个寒颤，意识到自己吃过人||肉，甚至可能赞扬过汉尼拔的品味。

汉尼拔是一头彻头彻尾的怪物，他只是非常、非常地善于隐藏它。

可他的话语听起来又是那么真挚，尽管不能保证他长久的生命，但依旧给予了威尔一点勇气。“‘没有必要’可不是一个有趣的修饰词。我可能不怎么喜欢它。”

汉尼拔挑眉，他紧闭的薄唇毫无波澜，却更加引人注目。“你宁愿我撒谎？或者你更希望我能够对你直言不讳？Fine.除非你的行为给了我理由，否则我不会伤害你。或者情况的变化超出了我的掌控，为了确保我自身的安全，不得不让你失去一些生存能力……”

“或者死亡。”威尔补充道，他清楚这个意外过程会在捕获者的能力范围之内，而且也远远没有触及对方的道德底线。

“或者死亡。”汉尼拔赞同，他的大拇指沿着威尔下颌的曲线徐徐滑动。“但正如我所言，这将是一种浪费，它会使我心碎。”

“但不能阻止你。”

“不能。”

威尔颤巍巍地吸入一口气，不管汉尼拔放在他气管上的手有多温柔，他的肺都感到难以呼吸。医生似乎察觉到了他的艰难，深深看了他一眼，拉开了距离。

清爽的空气立马围绕住他，威尔终于稳住身子，在椅子上挺直了腰杆。等他抬起头来，就看到汉尼拔已重回到他的餐盘前，用餐叉插起沙拉，放进嘴中。

威尔想知道自己到底是在做梦，还是出现了幻觉。这一幕充斥着熟悉的宁静，朦胧，又携着一股在恐怖边缘徘徊的触感。就像在一头踱步的野兽身旁休憩。汉尼拔似乎不打算束缚自己了，不在乎威尔是否赞同他的品味，这带起了一股奇异的陌生感。

他们的目光相遇了。汉尼拔的注意力转向了威尔几乎没碰的食物上。“饿了？”

当残余的肾上腺激素带走了仅剩的一点儿精力，威尔格雷厄姆久违地感到精疲力尽。他的头痛又犯了，肩膀也随着时间的消逝变得越来越僵硬难忍。消沉与空虚侵蚀着大脑，当他接收到汉尼拔刻意传递给他的愉悦信号的时候，威尔已无心再战了。吃上一顿的想法在此刻变得如此诱人。

他已经记不清上一次进食是在什么时候了，但能够想象肯定是在紊乱的作息时间表里，狼吞虎咽地应付过去。但如果他想活下去，他就需要吸收他能接触到的每一点能量，他严重怀疑自己在讲座大厅、停尸房，还有杰克克劳福德办公室来回奔波的路上解决掉的那些快餐，是否足够使他继续撑下去。

威尔点点头，决定等待时机。

汉尼拔无言地挪了挪凳子，让两人靠的更近，这样他就不用不雅地伸直胳膊。汉尼拔在满足自己的胃口的同时，也照顾着威尔。他以悠闲的步调享用着精心搭配的沙拉，面包和葡萄酒。

食物非常可口。甜椒的口感削弱了柠檬和色拉的强烈酸味。洋葱中加入了香料、橄榄油，而焦糖色的帕尔马干酪给摆盘更增添了一份华丽的厚重感。同样地，面包在奶油色的黄油与轻盈的空气之间也把握住了微妙的平衡，橄榄条也开阔了它粗糙的口感质地。

然而，由于汉尼拔过于的靠近，使他咀嚼叶片的脆响和牙齿咬碎面包酥皮的声音传到了威尔耳朵里，最终使他天生的紧张情绪恶化为肢体与声带的轻微抽搐。医生注意到了这一点，停住了已经插起食物的餐叉，举起的手在雪白的瓷器上空盘旋。

“我想，也许我们应该到此为止了。”他的嗓音里传递出一种安抚，而不是见着有剩菜残留的恼怒。他用一张深紫色的餐巾轻轻擦拭威尔的嘴唇和下巴，在那里，有一些色拉调料溅在了上面。威尔没有抗拒丝织的触碰，尽管那让他浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。等擦完后，汉尼拔放下餐巾，从位子上站了起来。

“我要把你脖子和腿上的束缚拿掉。”他说着从口袋里掏出一把结实的刀子，让威尔能够亲眼见证他即将使用的道具。当刀刃滑过威尔腿部的锁链时，他还能够保持一动不动，而当刀锋开始接近他的脖颈时，本能压倒了他的意志，威尔猛地向后退去，把椅子撞得摇摆不停。

一只结实的大手降临在他的肩膀上，那重量传达到了威尔的感知觉神经上，成功地分散了他的注意力。在威尔反应过来之前，汉尼拔手起刀落，利索地砍断了他脖子上的绑带。

威尔沉默地低下头，看着膝盖上了塑料碎片，试图去感知刀刃是否碰到了皮肤，有没有血液流出。等了好一会儿，他才意识到自己毫发无损。他瞥了汉尼拔一眼，后者正忙着把刀子收起来。

对方镇定自若地维持着一张扑克脸。他的一举一动都流露出一种淡定与从容不迫，那仿佛是对威尔如蛆附骨的战栗的一种荒诞的嘲讽。威尔觉得自己迟早会被逼疯。

汉尼拔在他身后徘徊，威尔发誓对方故意放大了他的脚步声，这样他就能追踪他的移动轨迹。他尽全力扭过身去看，直到椅子的高背阻止了他。

“我要打开挂锁。别动。”

威尔的反应并没使下令者感到满意，他颤抖着扭动，拼命地想把汉尼拔留在他的视线里，接着他听到挂锁咔哒一声打开了，随着地心引力的作用掉了下去，但他的手腕依旧拷在一起。威尔向前探身，试探他新的运动范围，然后他能够在座椅上伸展，自由地选择站立，坐下。

一只手又重重地落在他肩膀上，阻止了他下一步的动作。

“慢慢来，”汉尼拔用一种介于令人恼火与安心的语调，劝告说，“你可能会有轻微的头晕，更何况你并没有吃多少。活动下你的脚趾，促进血液流动，之后，如果你准备好了，就站起来。”

“然后呢？”

终于，他可以转过身亲眼观察汉尼拔的行动，但威尔心里清楚，汉尼拔不会让他看到，任何他不希望他看到的东西。冷静的双眼和嘴唇都已被训练成最完美的伪装，只有用情绪为他的面具上色，才能让他更好地与周围的人融为一体。

“然后，我们会走到我停在车库里的卡车旁边。虽然它的外形不够雅致，但对我们而言足够实用了。你可以尽可能地让自己在乘客座上坐得舒服一些，因为之后我会给你服用镇定剂，让你在接下来的行程里保持安静。”他的声音和他精心制造的面具一样平稳冷酷。尽管话语本身不能带给他多少安慰，但是语调里也不含丝毫足以激起他的警觉与怀疑的地方。这只是一个再简单不过的称述，却也不留任何抗议与商讨的余地。

焦虑感像绵绵不断的细针一样，扎在他身上，威尔根本找不出任何逃脱的办法，汉尼拔费尽心思，已然策划好了一切。他当然可以如动物一般，在落入陷阱后本能的跳起来，然后一头撞在设好的围栏上，威尔已经预见到了这般尝试的结果都将是徒劳。更何况，他体内还有一部分，依旧全心全意地喜爱并信任着汉尼拔，把他当做知己密友，这一部分还没来得及消化刚刚得知的真相，他们不想让医生对自己粗鲁的行为感到失望。

威尔能够感觉到汉尼拔正注视着他，等待他下定决心，选择顺从或者抵抗。他呼吸默数着，一、二，考虑到他目前的处境以及仅有的选项。他清了清嗓子。

“可能得过几天才会有人发现我失踪了。杰克或许会打电话咨询新的案子，但既然你就是开膛手，那感觉就不太可能了......阿拉娜——布鲁姆医生-可能会打给我，但考虑到我和你的关系，她对我的心理健康状态已经不太挂心了。她相信——相信——你会照顾好我。”

他的目光越过餐桌看向前方，感觉到汉尼拔在他身后踱步。

“所以你的想法？”啊，汉尼拔显然意识到了他有好几天的时间筹划离开，所以不论晚餐还是态度都这般不慌不忙。

“我的狗。我想确保它们有足够的水和食物。也许该打开后门，这样它们就不必因为我的缺席而受苦了。我会很乐意和你走的，不会大吵大闹也不会试图逃跑，我只想和它们道别，确保它们会安然无恙。”

他的身后传来一道深深的叹息，汉尼拔妥协了，接受威尔的请求。他没有考虑到威尔狗群的命运。

威尔昂首，挺起胸膛。他的提议在汉尼拔的设计里注入一个转折，他的清醒时间将会延长，这将给汉尼拔造成不少麻烦。最合理的决定本该是汉尼拔的拒绝，他会用武力使威尔顺从，使原计划继续执行。

狗狗们的幸福本不在医生需要考量的表列里，但威尔希望他的顺从能够引诱医生偏离他的计划。

到目前为止，汉尼拔所做的每一件事都表明，他很在意威尔是如何看待他的，他努力地用晚宴和陪伴来抵消被视为绑匪的偏见。即便不能理解威尔对于狗狗们的依恋，他也乐于为威尔的爱犬们提供食物，借此赢得两人都心照不宣的感激之情。

“那.......将会把事情复杂化。我真希望你在我把你从椅子上放下来之前这么说。还有些东西我需要装进卡车里，我本想在你入睡后完成它们。”

心头被点燃了希望的火花，威尔想转身，看看汉尼拔是否像他的话语一样真诚。

挂锁在他手中转动，汉尼拔微微皱眉。“虽然棘手，但我想不是不可能。你会保证这不会让我后悔的，对吗？”

威尔点点头。事实上，虽然计划里突如其来的变故，让他有了无数个关于逃脱的新点子，但他到底更关心他的狗狗们。一想到它们已为饥渴而呜咽抽泣好几天了，他就无法再全心全意地为自己未来的命运担忧。

“很好。我会让你站起来，或者坐在椅子边缘，如果你可以，就把手铐挪到前面。这一定是你训练里的一部分，你还记得技巧吗？”

他的脑袋又向前点了一下，这让他感觉自己就像是一只热切的幼犬，不断重复着点头的动作。

“接下来是属于你的时间了。”

威尔竭力不让汉尼拔坚定的眼神击垮自己，他笨拙地在椅子上拖动着双脚前进，让拷在后臀的双手穿过大腿。然后尽可能地弯曲身体，让金属逐渐接近脚踝。这姿势不够灵敏，难以移动，他试了几次才把一条腿从金属圈里弄出来。他还得脱下一只鞋才能完全脱离，但一只脚已经穿过去了，他现在可以转移重心，另一只脚就不会再这么困难。

他慢慢挺直身躯，双手搭在膝盖上，放松着身体寻找一个更舒适的位置。汉尼拔没有下达新的指令，威尔就把脚又塞回鞋子里来回扭动，使鞋跟重新包住后脚跟。

“让你的座椅靠近桌子，双手放在桌面上。”

威尔费力地拖着椅子前进，一路发出一连串无用刺耳的杂音，直到桌子的边缘终于压在了他的肋骨上。他心不在焉地猜想，联邦调查局随后的调查中会怎么看待木板上的刮痕，能从地板上的碎屑中分辨出他到底有多害怕吗？感觉有点悬呀。

汉尼拔快步走进厨房，带回了更多的锁链。当汉尼拔在他脚边跪下，威尔身体僵硬得生疼，生怕眼神接触会使对方改变主意。一只手分开他的双脚，将其固定在椅子腿上。威尔虽然看不见，但能感受到锁链边缘摩在他的裤脚上。当他脚的束缚完成后，传来更多锁链收紧的声响。他试着收缩肌肉，他感知到许多锁链被链接在了结实的桌子腿上。

汉尼拔站起身，用指尖把威尔的餐盘和玻璃杯滑到被拷住的双手可及之处，不必捉襟见肘。

“在我收拾行囊的时候，你最好让自己休息一下。我会端上一些甜点，尽量不让你久等。”

威尔早已丧失对自己的话术技巧的信心，而此刻说谢谢好像还为时尚早，毕竟汉尼拔还未履行他们的承诺。他又点了下头，目光低垂，真是行为端正囚徒中的模范。

甜点是一种分层奶油蛋糕和生姜老鼠*，撒上零星的柠檬皮，再在顶端淋上一层焦糖溶液。

“就这一次，我不会再逼你一道接一道地吃个不停了。”汉尼拔微笑着放下甜点。当对方离开后，威尔突然发现周围有很安静。逐渐变暗的光线预示着黄昏即将来临，这意味着他成为汉尼拔的‘贵客’绝对超过两小时了。这样即使他们转移到Wolf Trap，汉尼拔至少还拥有十小时以上的时间，警钟才会敲响，说不定还会更多。

而且他相当的精明，威尔根本不知道他们要去哪里，无法留下有价值的线索。或许他能把卡车上的一些东西推下去，用它们指引汉尼拔的踪迹，但医生没有愚蠢到让他有实施设想的机会。

为了静待良机，他拿起沙拉，他被绑住的双手让进食变得格外艰巨，每一口都值得褒奖。他没碰甜品，以防汉尼拔介入，上手喂他。虽然这不大可能，威尔思忖，但他必须防患于未然，他可用的资源太少了。甚至只要掸去他思想上的阴影，他就会变得更加容易对付。相较而言，汉尼拔占尽了优势。

他听见汉尼拔在地板上移动重物，轰隆声在整栋房子里回响。等威尔吃完，又听见一阵从车库方向传来的，来回走动的脚步声。不一会儿，它们就安静下来，汉尼拔重新出现在了门口。

“你准备好了吗？”他问，走近看了看原封未动的驼鹿。不置一词。

“嗯。”威尔回答，他开始活动脚趾，以防站起来的时候头昏眼花。

汉尼拔像先前一样用刀砍断了绑绳，把威尔从座位上拉起来，站稳。

还好他的双腿足够结实，这让威尔松了一口气，接着他开始在汉尼拔的指引下朝车库前进。他能感受到开膛手就跟在他身后，意识到他们俩之间的距离有多近，他努力保持步调平稳，试探着汉尼拔容许他们之间，可保持的最大距离。

即便此时车库门窗大开，晴朗的夜色也未点亮里面的昏暗。对汉尼拔而言，屋里有许些的照明足以，威尔觉得对他这种人来说黑暗毫无可怕之处。

眼前这俩卡车在这片空间里简直有些格格不入，红得花枝招展。这完全不像是汉尼拔会有的东西，威尔想，这车本身才是重点。在它钢架之下的引擎，马力绝对强大持久，至于威尔对于四个厚厚的车轮胎的第一印象，估摸着是用于御寒的。

车后座上堆叠了一堆棱角分明的箱子，显然汉尼拔心中不可代替的东西还挺多。

汉尼拔为威尔打开了副驾的车门，他不得不自己跳到高架座椅上。整个过程，汉尼拔敏锐，专注的目光完全聚焦在威尔身上，注视着他是否有丝毫逃脱的迹象。

一个注射器被放在了仪表盘的凹陷处，作为一个小提示，也或许是一个对他勇气的考验，那里面装满了浑浊的液体。镇定剂。

威尔哽咽着，试图无视它，汉尼拔绕了一圈回到驾驶座上。指了指安全带。

手铐让安全带的位置很尴尬，威尔不得不将双手和胳膊肘放在，本该滑出安全带的地方。汉尼拔替两人都系好了安全带，这姿势让威尔完全喜欢不起来。

“我不希望你觉得我很粗鲁，但是引擎的噪音会有些惊人，我在试图用音乐缓和它。”

汉尼拔拧动点火开关，另一手伸到音箱那里，咔嚓一声，古典乐曲的旋律在他们的周围缭绕开来。

汉尼拔驱车离开了他的房子，一次头也没回。

威尔的注意力被音乐，被一连串的思绪和恐惧分散，这让优秀的联邦警察顾问威廉花了老半天才意识到，还有第二种声音在抵消着引擎沉重的轰鸣。他低下头，试图追寻声音的源头，发现它就来自驾驶后座，夹在箱子缝隙之中。

他掂量着汉尼拔对他的限制底线到底在哪里，接着转身回头看了看。那东西看起来像一台正在旋转的发电机。它制造出的烟尘肯定已被排出车外，不然他俩早呛死了。但他看不见排气管在哪里，也不清楚这台发电机在给什么供电。倒是有几条铅线连在他椅背上，他探身看去。

“你承诺过不会大惊小怪。”当威尔看到一个光滑的白色盖子时，汉尼拔提醒道。

“卧槽......”威尔倒吸了一口气，他意识到他后面连这个冰箱，他很容易就猜到了里面装的是什么，才使得汉尼拔这么大费周章。一股无法控制地寒意顺着他的脊椎滚了下去。他跌坐回椅子里，倾尽全力一头撞在头枕上。

他们的行进速度没有受到丝毫影响，但是这段长途意味着汉尼拔能够时不时地将目光投向威尔，监视新信息带给乘客的影响到了何种程度。

威尔并没有被吓到。这完全在他的预料之内，但有些不知名的原因掺杂在他揭穿开膛手身份这一过程里，伴随着后续发生的种种，他早已身心俱疲，无力再点燃道德上的怒火了。如果汉尼拔能更加残忍地对待他，威胁他，或许他还能更轻易地激起自己内心里的憎恨，能够肆意叫喊，与之咒骂、搏斗。但面对汉尼拔的轻言细语，与往日一般风度翩翩的举止腔调，威尔不知自己到底该作何感想。

他想知道斯德哥尔摩综合症是不是就是这样开始的。

两人相继无言，取而代之的是弦乐、铜管、木管乐器的和声。威尔静静地坐着，双手放在膝盖上，看着越靠近他的房子，就愈加眼熟的风景。

*ginger mouse：生姜老鼠，硬核翻译，我也不知道这是什么鬼.......或许是ginger mousse?有这种口味的慕斯吗？


	3. Chapter 3

“你呆在外面。我会用楔子把门撬开，这样它们既有一个栖身之所，还可以自由觅食。我会把狗碗装满。你可以尝试将它们喊出来，轻抚它们，但你不准进屋。”

威尔点点头，他对这些条款已经很满足了。汉尼拔显然熟知警方的办案技巧，假设威尔此刻足够细致谨慎，那也得警方中有人有能力找出威尔留在屋里的线索。何况他是在屋外，风雨会侵蚀掉威尔留下的一切痕迹。

在他们减速时，碎石在卡车重压之下发出一阵阵骨裂般的碎响。

“看来你必然意识到了，这将会混淆警方视线，阻碍调查，”汉尼拔一边他的发表他的见解，一边停下了车。“如果有迹象表明你喂过狗，而且还留了门，就会搅乱事件的发生顺序，扰乱时间轴。而在你失联期间，这些都足以让你失踪的报告延上几天。”

“是啊，我知道。”

“可你还是想这么做？”汉尼拔被勾起了好奇心，期待威尔的回答。

“嗯-哼-”

汉尼拔嘴角微扬，心里感到一阵好笑，他关掉引擎，拔出车钥匙放进口袋，开着车灯照明。他掏出他的钥匙和钱包，向威尔展示他还掌握了进入威尔家后门的权限。这一幕让威尔吃惊一瞬后，皱紧了眉。

“你可以走到卡车前面。但不要挪动超过两步。”

戴着铐链，威尔就没指望过能够逃脱汉尼拔的追捕，即便是在自己的熟悉领域也一样。不必多言，他们都清楚，这到底是谁的主场。

汉尼拔下车，穿过沙地和草坪朝房子走去，威尔突然意识到这可能是他最后一次看见自己的家了。与汉尼拔不同，他发觉自己是如此地难以离开他最后的避难所，一种揪心的痛苦塞满了他的心脏。

他爬下车，毫无阻碍地透过玻璃看着自己的家宅。他站立在石子上，看着窗户亮了起来，这意味着汉尼拔已经进屋了。从屋子后方传来狗狗们被外客的出现激起得呜呜吠叫声。

“嘿。”他平静地开口，希望能把自己的狗狗们拉到自己身边，离开膛手远远地。温斯顿最先听到了他的声音，一马当先地冲进了夜幕里。其他狗狗也跟着跑出来。

威尔热泪盈眶，蹲下来让他的狗狗们迎接他。

******

屋内，汉尼拔冷淡地注意到那些显示出威尔长期寝食难安的迹象。速食吃了一半就被丢弃，剩下的米饭碎屑已经变冷变硬，书架和闲暇时间手工打造的长凳上套着毯子，它们详尽地记录着工作压力对威尔身心健康的巨大伤害。

汉尼拔明白自己应该停止那些引起威尔焦虑的行径，他的烹饪爱好和难以捉摸的行动，都在不断地吞噬威尔的时间感和精神的稳定。但是观看威尔拆解犯罪现场，评论他精心准备的创意，是一种独特而强烈的刺激，令他兴奋，难以放弃。他发现自己越来越多地，费尽心思地表演，纯粹只为聆听共情者对它们的看法。诚然，这逐渐演变成一种另类的求爱方式，但威尔对他工作的投入，却促使汉尼拔渴望被对方认可，被人看到他的天赋。威尔是唯一值得自己亲身演出的观众，唯一有资格品鉴他艺术的伯乐。

其中一只狗还在睡觉，尽管它听到了其他狗狗在外面为它们的主人忙活。汉尼拔走过去，用脚尖轻轻推了推这只野兽。它摇晃一下，昏昏欲睡。汉尼拔又碰了碰它，催促它向门口走去。

“威尔不会想要不给你留点离别的伤感话就走得，所以你最好起来。”

在评估汉尼拔这次并没有带食物来后，它跌跌撞撞地站起。汉尼拔几次纠正它，直到它开始朝正确的方向前进。

汉尼拔很满意自己不用把这只狗抬出或者踹出门去，接着大步走进厨房。没洗过的碗堆叠在厨房台面上，场面过于凌乱，根本没法做饭。这情景让汉尼拔感到绝望，威尔居然就这样凑合过了如此之久。他将脏兮兮的窗帘弹到一边，站在窗户前观察威尔是否表现良好。后者很规矩，没打算做出任何勇敢或鲁莽的尝试。

威尔被流着口水的狗狗们团团围住，他低下头，像是要把自己的脸藏起来，不让那些毫无所觉动物看见。它们感受不到威尔的心碎，反而陶醉于他的关注。

不过，汉尼拔看到了他抬起眼镜，揉眼睛的样子。在车前灯的照耀下，他看到他张开双臂，手指伸进狗狗的皮毛之中。

让汉尼拔感到困惑的是，那些肮脏的杂种狗居然会让一个成年男性抱头痛哭。汉尼拔拿出一大袋狗粮。把袋子切开，将狗粮倾倒在地板上。他将水龙头拧开，更确切地说，使劲拧开，把他找得着的每一个狗碗都灌满水，安放好，然后擦洗他的双手。他用一块抹布擦拭了所有他碰过的东西，那抹布本应属于垃圾桶，而不是厨房，但他还是尽职尽责地将它放回了他找到它的水槽里。

他心满意足地拉过一把椅子，穿过后屋，将它抵在门上。文件散落在软垫上，他也无意去整理它们。狗狗们会被归咎于这些破坏，他一心渴求继续他们的旅程。在他们下一次休息之前，还有许多英里要走。

当汉尼拔走过来时，威尔还在抽泣，狗狗们舔着他的脸，他也随着它们。那只睡眼惺忪的家伙也加入了这群乌合之众。汉尼拔板着脸，朝一只对他感到好奇的杂种狗，Stern，挥了挥手。那只狗上前朝他嗅了嗅，他垂下目光，凝视着它，直到它开始后退。

“威尔。该走了。”

车头的亮光在他泪眼婆娑的视线中一闪而过，但没有干扰他听清汉尼拔的声音。他抱紧了离他最近一只，那是一只上了年纪的混血，他最近才收留了它，他相当惧怕它可能撑不过这个冬天。

“Please，再等一会儿。”

他几乎在等待汉尼拔的拒绝，医生从未装出对他的狗有过一丝一毫的喜爱。起初，威尔好奇汉尼拔，这位精神病医生是否是因为野犬们混杂的血统，而认为它们不值得他费心神。或许一只纯种狗会获得汉尼拔这种禁欲主义者的欣赏。但随着时间推移，威尔发现汉尼拔仅仅只是在容忍那些动物，没有更多了。

汉尼拔从不残忍，那是一种廉价的行为，但汉尼拔也从不仁慈。

“好吧，慢慢享受吧。我会在卡车上等你。”

这话使威尔呆住了，他转过身，但眼泪模糊了视线，使他很难看清汉尼拔的表情。如果他真的有表情的话。等卡车门咔嚓一声关上，威尔都不知该如何回应，于是他转身避开了刺眼的灯光。

他蜷缩着，尽可能久地拥着他的狗狗们，让它们靠得更紧，反复抚摸它们的脑袋和脖子，试图将触碰它们温软的皮毛的记忆永远留在指尖。

******

威尔的身影在两束灯光得照耀下，美得不可方物。他的脸颊上闪着泪光，一双薄唇在阴影里难以辨认。投射在他身后的黑影庞大深邃，如同潜藏在他脑海中的魑魅魍魉，在此欢聚一堂。

汉尼拔痴迷于这个男人身上重重的谜团。共情者关闭了他的天赋，尽其所能地回避联结他人的情感。他的天赋仅仅用于窥探这世界上最恶贯满盈的堕落。虽然威尔有时在谈话中会模仿对方的口音或手势，但汉尼拔认为这完全是无意识的，甚至怀疑威尔根本不知晓他到底做了什么。

相较之下，汉尼拔本人却为了掩饰自己非人的怪癖，而被迫不断地学习、训练。威尔的天赋本让他能够轻而易举地共情他人。是的他可以，但奇怪的是他没有。威尔宁愿让自己在人群中边缘化，在孤独，与人疏远的状态里保持自我。他本有能力看穿一切假象，只要威尔有足够的勇气。但在克劳福德的逼迫下，他将自己暴露在世上最恶劣之人的面前，却无视了周边之人皆为虎豹豺狼的事实。汉尼拔不明白这是否是威尔为了保护自我，而构建起来的防御机制。亦或是为了遏制他日渐崩溃的头脑，那里已经收纳了众多血腥记忆早已混乱不堪。真是迷人的动态，汉尼拔期待着之后更深入的观察。

整整过了十分钟，威尔才离开了他的狗。不过汉尼拔猜想，若不是他忧心耽搁太久会招致惩罚，威尔可能会呆上更久。虽然他本可以纠正威尔，允许他阐述自己的观点与情绪，但汉尼拔已然厌倦了那些狗，它们一刻不停地摇晃着尾巴，如同飞蛾扑火一般，围绕着威尔这座明亮的灯塔四处转悠。

威尔走近，打开副驾门，艰难地爬上高高的台阶，在汉尼拔身旁坐下。狗狗们跟在他身后，用爪子和脑袋拍打他的大腿，乞求进入车内。威尔花了好一会儿才说服它们留下，他的声线在他下令后退的语句中，颤抖，撕裂。他轻轻地合上门，生怕伤害到它们。然后才拉过安全带，笨拙地摆弄着连接装置。汉尼拔倾身从威尔手里接过锁扣，威尔立即松开了手，避免汉尼拔的触碰。他把手放回双膝，锁扣咔地一声锁死，牢牢地勒在他胸前，护卫他的安全。

狗毛夹在了威尔的手铐里，不正常地潮红出现在他白皙的手腕上。汉尼拔暗自思忖，他得给这娇嫩的肌肤穿上柔软的衣物，以防感染，促进愈合。但这一想法只有在威尔睡着的时候才能实施。

他递给威廉一条手帕来擦干双眼。

“谢谢你。”威尔喃喃道，声音微小，好像这样汉尼拔就听不见一样。

汉尼拔觉得此刻他说什么都是在提醒威尔，他本质上是在感谢一个囚禁了他的人，一名残忍的猎手。所以汉尼拔仅仅点了点头，伸手取过注射器。

威尔在座椅上扭动，眼睛红红的还未干。他没有直接和汉尼拔眼神接触，而是转身面朝汉尼拔。

“最后一件事——我想我必须得问一下。你为什么要这么做？”

“你使我着迷。你是一个共情者，一个罕见的，神志清醒的共情者。”

汉尼拔把他的手放在了威尔手腕上，动情地凝望着威尔的脸庞，即使他们的目光并未相遇。

威尔笑了，笑容里的是疲惫、幽默还是歇斯里地，汉尼拔都说不上来。很可能是三者混合。汉尼拔拿起注射器，扭过威尔的手腕，露出静脉准备刺入。而威尔没有反抗。

“我不确定绑架是否对我保持神志清醒有好处.......”

汉尼拔没有像往日那般安慰人一样，安抚威尔。威尔清楚地看见针尖扎入皮肤，感受到了针管缓慢进入的刺痛。但在针尖插入他肌肉之际，威尔躯体短暂的退缩几近微不可察。镇静剂很快注入他的血液，汉尼拔再度被威尔强大的自控力深深震撼了。

“让我们拭目以待。”注视着威尔缓缓合上的眼睑，汉尼拔回答道。他从身后抽出一个枕头，垫在威尔脑后，使其在颠簸之中保护他免受无情玻璃窗的伤害。威尔的面容逐渐变得萎靡，呼吸缓慢延长，眼角周围肌肉的紧张也徐徐褪去。根据威尔的体重，镇定剂的计量已经过精确的控制。这种药物直接注入血液，作用见效相当迅速，需要好几小时威尔才会再次醒来。

汉尼拔曾一度考虑过这种保存威尔的方式，既安静又顺从，但长期服药有高风险，后果也令他反感。虽然他也享受威尔毫无反抗地接受他的触碰和爱抚，但他很快就会开始思念威尔的声音和意志。

他用一条干净的手帕擦去威尔脸上，被狗狗们留下的唾液染上的恶臭，然后对着威尔那双令他沦陷的温暖嘴唇，轻轻一吻，以满足他难填的欲壑。

他系紧安全带，打开引擎。看在威尔的份上，他开得很慢，让熙熙攘攘的犬类们都成功地避开了滚动的车轮。

其中最忠诚，更加敏锐的一只，紧跟在卡车一旁追赶，时不时地吠叫一声试图唤醒它沉眠的主人。汉尼拔推动引擎加速前进，很快就超过了那只小狗，他看着它的身影在后视镜里变得越来越小，越来越远，最终完全消失在视野之内，但仍不顾一切地拼命追赶。

威尔没有动。


	4. Chapter 4

威尔挣扎着从沉眠中清醒过来，残余的药效让他脑子像被蒙上了一层迷雾，整个人都恍恍惚惚。深睡中的黑暗温暖舒适，等待他觉醒得却只有惶恐不安。

他使劲撑开眼皮，尝试着动弹了两下。他还系着安全带，上半身直挺挺地坐着，脑袋边上倒是多了个枕头。面前仪表盘的阻碍了视线，他的视野范围变得极其狭窄，唯一能确定地只有他还在车里。

一阵又一阵的昏眩在威尔头脑窜动，他四肢乏力，反应迟缓，双手正以一种诡异的角度被锁在身体两侧。在几次轻微挣扎后，威尔察觉到在他先前的昏睡中，手铐被人打开过，穿过车把手后再次扣紧。他的手腕被缠上的绷带，手表不知所踪，大概是给绷带和手铐腾了地方。

他四下查看了一番，发现除了手腕和被安全带勒住的地方有些活动不开，其他部位都可以自由移动。他试着打开车门，没料到身体重心不稳。在车门打开的瞬间，幸亏安全带拉扯了他一下，才没让他结结实实地摔在车库地板上。威尔摸索着牢系在肋骨周围的安全带，尝试将自己和车门一齐慢慢拉回来，又恼人地发现掉落的枕头挡住了退路。他用嘴叼起枕头把它甩到一旁，终于关上了门。他边喘着粗气，边在心底咒骂自己的愚蠢行为。

不过，他的的确确在空气中嗅到了一股淡淡的异味，暗示了他如今的身处之地，在最近的一段时间内都无人居住。

他叹息一声，挪了挪屁股，看见挡风玻璃上贴了一张纸条。

坐好，我会定时过来检查。我已选定这座房子作为我们的新居所。汉尼拔。

他朝车门对侧挪动，却没想到连转个身都费劲很，不禁对着身上那些链子暗骂几声。他费力地向后看了眼，发动机和冰箱都不见了踪影。

他思忖自己是睡了多久多熟，居然搬动那么大个冰箱的声音都没把他吵醒。外界没有丝毫迹象能指引威尔重新找回他的时间感。仪表板上的数字时钟也在他不知不觉暗了下来。威尔只好求助直觉与判断来追寻线索。

按照他四肢的僵硬程度估计，他至少保持了同一姿势几小时以上。而他的膀胱，虽然还不急需释放，但已引起轻微不适。口干舌也燥，之前流下得泪水早已蒸发，在眼眶周围留下一圈粘液。威尔预计大概过去了五六个小时。他望向自己的前臂内侧，内心不由自主地涌起一股强烈的现实脱离感。他在那块皮肤上看到了不止一个针孔，而是两个。

所以至少注射了两次。如果不是因为镇定剂效果不佳，所以补充了一次的话，那他在外渡过的时间只会更长。但小剂量，药效弱的镇定剂，不可能这么迅速地迫使他入睡，也没可能让他在汉尼拔拖动大冰箱的时候，睡得如此安然。尽管现在他还没办法弄清汽车到底消耗了多少燃油，才抵达他现在的目的地（或者汉尼拔在半途中已经加过油了），威尔还是大致能够猜到他们已在巴尔的摩千里之外了。

他甚至疑心自己是否已经出国了，更别提还在不在家乡。

恰在此刻，一扇门缓缓打开，刺眼的光线洒入车内。威尔考虑要不要坐回原位，伪装成自己还在睡觉的样子。但他终是放弃了，他的枕头还在车外，他也不认为他足以瞒过医生的眼睛。

莱克特走到驾驶座旁侧，从车窗窥探，当他看到威尔冲他眨眼时，他高兴地咧开嘴，露出了牙齿。

“啊。真高兴看到你重返生者之地。你感觉还好吗？”他问道。汉尼拔打开车门，趁机观察威尔的状况。

“考虑到我被下药加绑架？那就还好。”威尔的嗓音尖锐刺耳，他感觉自己的喉管在空气中每一下的震颤里逐步开裂。

回应他的笑声沉闷又黑暗，汉尼拔身子朝里探去。威尔看着汉尼拔靠近伸向安全带的手朝后缩了缩，绷紧了身体，直到听见锁扣打开的声音。汉尼拔爬下车，从车前绕过，当他走到副驾驶的位置时，安全带正好滑过威尔的肩膀，缩回原位。

他缓缓打开车门，耐心地留足时间给威尔调整重心，以免跌倒。

“请下车。（Step out of the vehicle please）”一个滑稽的模仿，汉尼拔是在开玩笑么？这句台词从一个执法部员嘴里冒出纯属正常，但汉尼拔？威尔纳闷是不是缺乏幽默感的自己出了问题。

威尔鼓足勇气，没有退缩，心中满怀希冀地迈出了站稳脚跟的第一步。如果我摔倒了，汉尼拔肯定会在倒地之前接住我。这一设想顿时成了威尔不能让自己跌倒的信念的原动力。他跟随着摇摆不定的车门，小心翼翼地慢慢走下车。

“恭喜你终于从那辆肮脏的卡车上解脱了，我会带你去你自己的房间。盛大的巡回参观将保留到我收拾完毕后进行，你会有机会自行入睡的，在不使用镇定剂的情况下。”

莱克特呼吸吐纳近在咫尺，威尔浑身僵直地站在原地，一动不动，竭力避免身体做出任何象征软弱的摇摆。汉尼拔从口袋里掏出一把闪光的小钥匙，小心地插入手铐里。手铐解开，威尔顺从地让汉尼拔将它从车把手上取下。可没料到等来的是双手的解放，威尔在懵懂与困惑中仰起了头。

“你这是更愿意我锁着你吗？”

“怎么可能。”威尔心急道，他不明白汉尼拔出于何种目的，会突然选择给予他这么大程度上的自由，到目前为止，汉尼拔都选择了用监控与束缚对付他，而且将其完成地一丝不苟。他看着他眼底的困惑，深深映入那双凝望着他的锐利红眸。威尔喉头滚动一下，未开口的话也在他干瘪的舌头触碰上颚之际，被一同咽了下去。

汉尼拔的目光随即转向敞开的大门，远处有两阶水泥台阶通向房子的其余地方。威尔犹豫不决，他不知道刚刚获得自由的手腕，是不是一场用于考验他的骗局。

汉尼拔的舌头不同于威尔那样干瘪迟钝，还不断地被牙齿咔哒一下咬到。“我相信你足够明智，不会选择进行无用的尝试。尤其在我有拥有足够多的优势条件，而你却不了解周围布局的时候。即使你随意选择一个方向拼命逃跑，残留在你体内的镇定剂效果也还会持续一段时间，我料想你也跑不了多远。”

威尔想知道是汉尼拔的话术让他如此消沉，还是自己潜意识也肯定了汉尼拔话中的真相，从而削弱了他的力量。他的肢体语言一定发生了明显的变化，因为汉尼拔缓和软化了他的嗓音。

“跟我来吧，我想你会发现它并没有你想象种的那么糟糕。”

威尔挪动脚步，汉尼拔搀扶着他的手肘。后者触碰的力道很轻，但威尔只觉那五根绷紧的手指就压迫在他虚弱的神经上。这种触碰里蕴含的是一种引导性的力量，而不是威胁。

他也说不清自己到底在期待什么，是想看见被四面阴暗潮湿灰壁环绕的地牢，还是一间铺满白色无菌瓷砖，底下埋着鲜血淋漓的排水管的手术室。而入眼的是一间干净空荡的大厅，四处摆上了一些金盏花，这画面倒与他脑中生动到病态的想象有异曲同工之妙。

“我得承认，这里的装潢看起来寥寥无几，但如我所言我还没有将所有的行装收拾完。至于那些装饰品自然也比不得.......某些东西那么重要。”汉尼拔的语调暴露了他对周围的环境完全达不到他傲慢的高标准，而生出得恼火，正相反威尔还沉浸在对见到房子第一眼所感受到的震撼里。

他早先就对汉尼拔标记自己周围的一切所属物的习惯印象深刻。他清楚地感受过后者强大的存在感本身，给置身的房间增添了专属于他的浓烈色彩的体验。而瞧见他会对房地产商“全新-开箱-即用”的安排心生不满，大发牢骚，威尔看着眼前之景有些疑心自己是不是还做白日梦，或是幻觉梦游什么的。

他毫不费力地辨认出地板材质选用的是上好的木料，质地坚实，别具一格。墙角处堆积着零星的刨花，不难发现这些造价高昂的金咖色石板，都是在汉尼拔买下这块房产之后才安装上的。

窗外柔和的光线照进屋内，不知是落日的余晖，还是初升的阳光，威尔被一股突如其来的强烈惶恐不安击中，他现在已经连昼夜都分不清楚了吗？计时是少数能够让威尔感到放松的习惯；每当他感到心力憔悴、局促不安，他就会本能地查看手表以求安慰，但现在连他唯一的习惯也被剥夺了。他顿时感到如坐针毡，焦灼感撕扯折磨着他的肉体。他环顾四周，试图找出个钟来告诉他到底几点了，但墙壁上空无一物。

他半心期待汉尼拔能够察觉他的焦虑，然后同过去一样提供关于时间的信息来安抚他，但汉尼拔一言不发。威尔不得不提醒自己，汉尼拔是个心理医生，不是灵媒。这想法在一定程度上居然带他一丝慰藉。

拐角处有两扇并排着的门，只有其中一扇开着。两扇门两侧都有电子密码盘，汉尼拔朝右边的那扇指了指。

“这是你的房间。里面配有独立的套间浴室，我按照个人的喜好放置了一些衣物，以及洗漱用品之类的日用品。如果我有所疏忽，请务必告诉我。”

威尔带着些好奇，谨慎地跨出一小步。这是一间简朴的卧室，有一张已经铺好了的床，盖着一层蓝绿相间的被子，对面放了一张桌子，一个抽屉柜还有一个稍显狭窄的窗台。桌子上摆着一个打开的大箱子，里面放着他常用的崭新洗发水、沐浴露、牙膏、香皂。几件格子衫和毛巾被放在最上面。他确信这些衬衫都是他的码子，而且绝对合身，尽管它们的价格看起来比他平日里穿的衣服要高出好几倍。

“我给你一个安顿和休息自己的机会，等晚饭准备好了，我会来叫你。”汉尼拔命令的语气不容置疑，这通常能让威尔更加服从，或许他从内心里也更喜欢被这样对待。威尔此刻才发现汉尼拔有多了解他的秉性，更完美地把握住了每一个细节。他更加忐忑不安了。

“等，等等！”威尔慢了一步，门在他眼前关上了，一道征兆不详的咔哒声隔着门板响起。他大力地拉扯门把手，可一点效果也没有，那扇坚固的门依旧纹丝不动。等他意识到汉尼拔把他锁起来的时候已经太晚了。根本没有钥匙孔，威尔臆测门外的数字键盘大概是开门的唯一方法，而他确定在该死的门里面。

他本可将这次松懈归咎于残留的镇定剂阻碍了他的思考，或被汉尼拔对他生活用品使用状况的精准的熟知度给吓到，慢了半拍。但他却无法原谅在识破了汉尼拔的真面目后，依旧放松了警惕的自己。没因这次的松懈而死是他的幸运，尽管三番四次后威尔也不再觉得这是单纯的巧合。

他瘫倒在门边，心如刀绞，却因精疲力尽只能哽咽。不过也可能是单纯地因为他的眼球极度干燥，以致连一滴泪都挤不出来了。

考虑到汉尼拔向来注重细节，当看到床头柜旁放置了两瓶矿泉水时威尔并没有感到惊讶。它们看上去冰凉甘甜，凝结在塑料表面的水珠诱人触碰，但这并没有阻止威尔用他全身上下，最干燥的衬衣下摆去拿起它们使劲摇晃，试探这两瓶水有没有泄漏的地方，有没有可能被添加过什么可疑之物。他的干渴最终还是没能比过对于再度饮下药物的恐惧感，他将瓶颈放在灯光下仔细检查其是否密封完好。

直到他确信水没问题，才把它打开，贪婪地一饮而尽，凉爽的液体抚慰了他干渴已久的咽喉与口腔。

一瓶很快就喝完了，威尔转身抓起另一个，同之前一样检查了一遍，打开瓶盖。这次他抿了一小口后就停下了，接着开始打量起他的房间。

出人意料地，他的牢房里面竟然有一扇窗。老实说这个窗子很小，而且还被配上了安全玻璃。但透过它，威尔终于能够对他的新住所建立起一个大概的认知。

茂密的冷杉树占据了整个视野，一根根针尖大小的深绿色树叶在昏暗的光线下显得漆黑一片，它们疯狂地四处蔓延，直到未经修剪的草坪边缘。那里没有用来隔开花园和野生林地的篱笆，掉落的树皮肆意地散落在草地上，仿佛在无声地宣告它们即将重拾故土。

相较之下，屋内的摆设让这里看起来和一家普通的旅店房间没有两样，平淡无奇中显现出几许乏味。他注意到抽屉柜很结实，可以用来挡门，但在他观察了门链后，很快就失望（但不意外）地发现门是朝外拉开的。

他走进浴室，里面十分干净整洁，地面铺了一层瓷砖，还有配套的淋浴和洗脸池。一尘不染的白色占据了整个空间，却给人感觉十分和谐，没有一丝突兀之处。有那么一瞬间，他脑海中闪过若他只喝水龙头里的水，会不会更好的念头。

一个哈欠猝不及防地从他脆弱的下颌上溜了出来，威尔惊恐地瞪大了眼睛死死地盯住水面，生怕里面被偷偷掺入了什么不好的东西。他强压下内心涌起的滂沱惶恐，理智不断告诉他还在自己血管游弋的镇定剂，显然才是最大的嫌疑对象。

房间里没有任何足以称作武器的东西，除了他的脑子。他走到床前，终于在唯一的武器也被药物搞砸的真相面前认命了，他那昏昏欲睡的脑子里面空无一物，想不出来什么计划来了。

他的衣服已经变味了，渐渐发出一股难闻的馊味，但威尔不喜欢在没有安全感的时候穿着汉尼拔提供给他的衣物，或者更少的情况下睡着。

威尔又打了个哈欠，把眼镜摘下，晃动着双腿踢掉鞋子，缩进被窝里。他希望能睡眠能驱散他头脑中的阴霾，在汉尼拔回来之前做好准备，重铸防御的高墙。

****

敲门声持续不断，每敲五下停一停，规律且富有节奏。威尔转过头，被打断的睡梦和陌生的环境让他有些迷惘。当他回想起自己身在何处，谁在敲门，一股肾上腺素随即席卷全身，他即刻坐了起来，一手揉着惺忪的睡眼，一边用另一只摸索着他的眼镜。

房间里一片漆黑，窗外伸手不见五指。眼睛逐步开始适应光线，他发现门还没被打开，只有门缝下的一道光依稀可见。

敲门声又响了起来。

“什么事？”为了让门外的人听见，威尔不得不逼迫自己提高音量，让那不至于听起来像耳语。

“我想我得让你知道晚餐马上就要好了。”汉尼拔依旧操着他那一贯文雅礼貌的口吻，门依旧没有要被从外打开的迹象，威尔站了起来。他穿过房间地板，只来得及穿了一双袜子，试着拉开门，没想到门在他手中毫不费力被打开了。

突如其来的光亮刺伤了他的眼睛，好一会儿他的视感才恢复过来。汉尼拔站在门边，身着深灰搭紫红色调的三件套，精致到一尘不染。看到威尔，他毫不吝啬笑容，他视线下移的一瞬瞄到了对方脚上那双破旧的袜子，速度很快以致威尔对此毫无察觉，汉尼拔的表情变回了中立。

显然他试图伪装成一幅为对方着想的样子，尽管他的语调暴露了他对威尔衣冠不整的厌恶。  
“不过，你还是有时间梳洗一下的。”

威尔僵直了身体，极力克制住想要用手扶平头发的冲动。为绑架了自己的人打扮的想法激怒了他，虽然他先前接受过所有针对人质和被绑架情况的训练内容，都表明为生存他应该表现得更加合作顺从，这或许是为了诱使猎人变得更加自满松懈。但威尔发觉他从内心深处，不愿让汉尼拔更够如此轻而易举地控制自己。

“不用了，谢谢。我现在这样就很好。”他回应道，话里的挑衅比预想的还要多。

他猜测汉尼拔会再次把他锁在屋内，他会因为粗鲁无礼而被剥夺进食的资格。绑匪们通常的手段都是限制食物数量，以此来鼓励人质合作。考虑到汉尼拔的饮食习惯，他知道对方一定带够了‘储备粮’。威尔并不觉得这谈得上什么损失，但这的确给他敲响了警钟，如果他不想饿死，他可能要打一场硬仗了。

然而汉尼拔只是耸了耸肩，没有表示出要把门一把关上的意图。他开始怀疑他所受到的训练在这里可能起不到多大的用处。开膛手似乎下定决心要推翻他所有预期，常规逻辑的丧失让他更加不安，他如同漂浮在风平浪静的海面，平静只是暂时的，暴风骤雨顷刻而至。

他有一股从汉尼拔身边窜过去，一口气冲到前门的冲动，但他却天杀地没穿鞋。汉尼拔适时伸出手拦住了他。

“请稍等。”他从口袋里掏出一条稍粗的塑料带，递给威尔。“这个给你。请把它系在你的脚踝上，哪只脚都可以，但务必要让我听到一声，保证它关好了。”

这玩意儿比看上去重得多，威尔仔细审视了一番，大致猜到了它的用处。坚硬的塑料带中间有一块凸起，像是个可以抵御干扰信号的锁定系统；一个用来追踪的脚镯。

他垂下手，对着装置怒目而视。“如果我拒绝呢？”

汉尼拔小幅度侧首道：“很不幸地是，如果你还想拥有现在这样程度的自由，我必须坚持这个的规矩。倘若你选择拒绝，那么我会把你锁在房间，我依旧会提供一日三餐，给你书籍、CD打发时间。但鉴于晚宴已经备好，我希望你别在这件事上固执己见。”

‘自由行动’的想法听起来涵盖了各种令人遐想的可能和潜在性，即便那个装置很可能有防篡改的保护措施，但只要不被关在那间光秃秃的小卧室里，他逃脱的可能性都会大大增加。

他一边佯装愤怒地蹲下，试图借此隐藏心底的希冀，一边笨拙地摸索带子的末端。

“你需要让它发出咔哒的声音，这样我才知道它锁上了。”

等到那小东西在他脚踝处牢牢收紧了，威尔才抬起头来看向汉尼拔，狐疑地挑挑眉，不确定自己是否已让开膛手感到满意。对方微微颔首回敬他，未流露出丝毫关于胜利的喜悦，那更像是对日常琐事或任务静默的欣赏，平淡无奇，但不可或缺。

“我们可以开始了吗？”汉尼拔指了指屋内其余部分，随即将威尔留在原地径直走了，也没管对方是否跟上自己的步伐。

脚镯摩擦着皮肤有一股陌生的异样感，他还不习惯那块新增的重量。威尔朝房间里更宽敞的区域走了几步，打算在他头脑还清晰的时候多记住些细节。

没有灯罩的阻挡，裸露的灯泡瓦力十足，每一丝光线都不折不扣地完成了它的使命，让房间里的所有边缘角落一律衬得更加锋利冷硬。书架上还未摆书。汉尼拔添加的装饰物，一块地毯和一个装饰用的面具，在此处格外显眼，更与那米白色的墙壁格格不入。

宽阔的拱门替代了门廊，除了带密码锁的房门外，绝大多数房间都是开放的。威尔瞧见一扇镶嵌着玻璃的简陋正门，他劝阻自己不要操之过急，只想冲出去。意气用事一头扎进夜幕，听起来并不明智。而摆新装置所赐，他现在也很容易被汉尼拔追踪到。况且，他不得不承认，他饿了。

烤土豆的香气混合着肥美肉汁的味道勾着威尔走进了厨房，汉尼拔正从烤箱中取出托盘。他被黑色大理石工作台环绕，锅碗瓢盆各司其职，安置其上，刀叉餐具放在他们无须费力触手可及之处。在远离铁铸烤箱的角落，大功率工作的冰箱嗡嗡作响。窗台上晒着药草，下方是一个在阳光下熠熠生辉的水槽。算起来，在整栋房子里，这应是装潢最齐全的房间。

在一张木质小餐桌对面，放置了双人份的餐巾餐具，酒杯中已盛满了红宝石色的红酒。

“请坐。”汉尼拔嘴上说着，头也未抬地忙着把金黄的土豆舀入盘中。

威尔面朝厨房，从这个角度他能够全方位地看清汉尼拔的动作，他时刻警惕任何可能被放进他的盘子里可疑物。汉尼拔优雅的举止，敏捷而坚定，他的每顿筵席总能令威尔深深着迷。他极不情愿地承认，他对汉尼拔技艺的钦佩程度丝毫未减，即便考虑到汉尼拔的人皮之下是何物......昔日他端上的菜式混入了什么......

威尔庆幸冰柜并没有被放在厨房里。他不觉得将那些可怕的东西置于身侧时，自己还能面不改色地将食物放进胃里。

不一会儿，他的面前就端上了丰盛的菜肴，这是汉尼拔一贯的拿手好戏。土豆被烤酥脆香口，油光润泽，搭配紫色的西蓝花幼芽，薄而不垂，整齐地放了一小堆。滚烫的肉块遇着冷气发出轻轻的嘶嘶声，无不印证了炉盘做工的精密和大厨烹饪的熟练。

那些诱人的香味勾得威尔空空的肠胃发出一阵不雅的咕噜声，但他看着烤得酥脆的鸭胸脯——他迫切地希望那是真的鸭胸脯，让他难受得反胃。

他瞥了汉尼拔一眼，后者已经就坐，似乎在等待‘客人’先吃第一口。他试探着用叉子戳了戳盘中的肉块，希冀自己能够战胜正剧烈搅动着的胃部。柔软的肉质被轻轻松松地戳破，溢出香甜的汁水，看着细腻的软肉被剥离后露出了骨架，他的食欲顿时荡然无存。

“出什么事了吗？”汉尼拔依旧没有拿起刀叉的意思。

“我……我八成吃不下这个。”他原先声音里的挑衅，已随着淡去的食欲一同消失了。

“这只是鸭脯肉，用鸭腿肉经慢火烹饪后，佐以油脂腌制而成。非常鲜嫩多汁。”汉尼拔顿了一下，如同此刻才意识到问题的关键所在，“我可以给你看它的包装袋，如果这样能让你放心的话。”

威尔确信汉尼拔并没有撒谎，他盘子里面装的的确是鸭肉。那些骨头很细且小，外皮上还有家禽去毛留下的痕迹，但事实也抑制不了他反胃的恶心感。他有预感说不定几天后，不论汉尼拔摆上餐桌的是什么，他都可能会浑浑噩噩地咽下去，不管是鸭肉……还是更罪恶危险之物。

他摇摇头。这不是他第一次发觉饭菜不合胃口了；汉尼拔的口味更类似于富贵人士们偏爱的精致享乐主义，但那些过于微妙的味道完完全全是他贫瘠的味蕾无法理解的东西，又或者说它们对他而言过于复杂，以至于无法安心享受。甚至可能因为这些雕蚶镂蛤看起来过于贵重，光不适感就足以让他饱腹。出于礼貌，别人给予他的东西他都会吃上几口，虽然剩下的大部分都像被碾碎的遗骸一样被留在了盘中。

最不可思议的是那些让他无法下咽的食物，居然使他产生了一种诡异的负罪感。很明显汉尼拔千里迢迢把食材从家里带来，只为能在搬家后为二人准备一顿像样的大餐。

谢天谢地，汉尼拔看起来并没有受到冒犯，威尔觉得对方更像是感受到了一种失望，但他的眼神太过晦涩难懂，更何况他已经意识到自己对于医生的了解，并不如他所想的那么深。

汉尼拔起身，大概是为威尔想出了一个替代方案，威尔发现自己也本能地跟随对方站了起来，向他摆了摆手，示意汉尼拔别收盘子。

“不，不用，你享受你的晚餐就好，我会找些其他东西……”他结结巴巴地开口，却猛然间意识到他们并不是朋友，这也不是一个被美酒佳肴环绕的温暖舒适的聚会，他们不会再像过去在汉尼拔的厨房里那样，在饭后轮流洗碗。他甚至不确定，他是否会被允许在厨房里翻箱倒柜地找吃的。

汉尼拔眼中闪过愉悦的光芒，他对于威尔故态复萌倒是相当乐见。他唇角微微扬起，重新拿起了刀叉。

“谢谢，威尔，非常感谢。但我不确定你能不能找到些合适的食物。我原本打算明天去购物的，所以现在橱柜里恐怕没多少东西。”

威尔快速后退几步，尝试恢复镇定。他看着汉尼拔舀起一勺滴着汤汁的鲜嫩鸭肉，享受般地缓慢咀嚼。

一股寒意让威尔打了个冷战。

为了不让自己再专注于汉尼拔，威尔将视线转向了厨房。他先打开了橱柜，那里面放了很多可以长期储存而不易变质的食品，像各种各样的罐子罐头之类的。有些李子、西红柿罐头他还能认得出来，还有些他就完全搞不懂了，上面全是令人费解的法文标签配上模糊不清的图片，可实际上一点儿提示作用都没有。他希冀能够找到一些干意面或者米饭——任何以他的厨艺驾驭得了的东西——但他一无所获。

下一个是冰箱，里面有牛奶、鸡蛋、黄油，一瓶屹立在冰箱深处的白葡萄酒，一瓶瓶装水，没了。

他抬眼朝汉尼拔望去，后者还在专心致志地解决他的晚餐，啜饮他的酒。

“我能用些蛋吗？”

“我原本意图是明早用它们做早餐，不过没关系鸡蛋我们还有很多。但请至少留下四个。”

威尔能感觉到汉尼拔所有的注意力都在他的身上。他端起盘子，将西兰花和土豆切成小块放入平底锅，在撒上些黄油和盐。把碰到过鸭肉的土豆都搁置在一旁，盘子也挪出视线之外。他没法将鸭肉全部扔掉，任何了解汉尼拔的人都知道，出现在他桌上的食物都价值不菲，直接丢弃绝对是一种奢侈的浪费。

威尔想用碗搅鸡蛋，但他试了几个橱柜都没找着一个适合的工具，最后他决计用一个大玻璃罐子。蛋壳敲了两下就裂开了，它们竟不是威尔过去常用的那种易碎的薄壳鸡蛋。威尔费了大力气才将蛋液从壳里面弄出来，随后用叉子轻柔地搅拌金色的蛋黄。

他将蛋黄淋在西兰花和土豆上，静默地等待鸡蛋煮熟。威尔惊讶于自己此刻内心中的平静，他怎能假装这一切只是寻常？一种生存本能么？他思忖。但还有另一种令他感到顾虑的可能，他的潜意识仍旧在否认他的处境。

汉尼拔盘中的食物消灭了一半，他并不急于进食。他抬起头朝厨房望去，满是好奇地追随着威尔的身影。当两人目光相遇，汉尼拔微笑着将头歪了歪，好似在询问对方是否需要他的帮助。威尔竭尽全力才按捺下想要回以对方微笑的冲动。

威尔不由自主地屏住了呼吸，摇摇头，迅速垂首看了看锅，假装自己的注意力集中在即将做好的肉馅煎蛋饼边缘，看看它有没有粘锅，易不易于翻面啊什么的。

他可是切萨皮克开膛手。威尔提醒自己。他杀人，还吃了他们的肉。他是个彻头彻尾的怪物。他深吸一口气，让冷空气涌入他的肺部。他不是我的朋友。

好在这些疯狂又病态的咒语效果不错，威尔不再否认上一秒的自己几乎忘记眼下命悬一线的处境，忘却自己究竟是在和谁共进晚餐。

当他试着将馅饼翻面，出乎意料地馅饼骤然裂开，馅儿七零八落地掉进盘中，乱糟糟的样子简直是对经过精心摆放的餐盘的强烈侮辱。更别提比起与切萨皮克开膛手同席，威尔更乐意独自在厨房的水槽边解决他的晚饭。过去需要赶时间的时候，他基本都这么干。当然，那得是在他自己家里。威尔不管三七二十一重重地将盘子撂在桌上，用勺子挖出一大口就开始埋头苦吃，拒绝任何一星半点可能暴露出他的恐惧的机会。

馅饼尝起来还是不错的，还很管饱，尽管卖相确实不咋滴。

在他咬过几口之后，那靠近汉尼拔带来的惴惴不安，以及那股徘徊心头不顾一切的焦躁感，慢慢地烟消云散了。他抬头。入眼的是一幅心满意足与镇定自若交织在汉尼拔面部的画面，他的笑容总是转瞬即逝，难得一见。它软化了他面部轮廓的棱角，让他看上去不再那么令人胆怯紧张。这表情说不定是发自真心的呢，威尔揣测。

他可是个怪物。他在心中反复默念。威尔绷紧了面部肌肉，咬紧牙关，视线神经质地左右漂移，一刻也不让自己放松，防备可能出现的松懈麻木自己对危险的感知。

“你想尝尝这酒么？这是黑皮诺葡萄酒，它已接近这款酒的风味巅峰。我一直将它放在这里，静待时机。事物不在身侧，最能使我更轻松地抵制开启它的诱惑，过早品尝会败坏它的口感。”

汉尼拔的语气愉悦轻快，不含一丝命令的味道。威尔能猜到，这绝对是汉尼拔储存在他神秘的第二住所中最顶级的陈年佳酿，对方希望他能喝下它，并心怀感激。

他凝望着酒杯，即便鸡蛋和炸土豆的香味在空气里层层叠叠，那股浓郁的樱桃和烟味依旧在他鼻尖徘徊着挥之不去。他摇摇头：“让它混搭我的鸡蛋，我可不觉得我挺得住。”

这是个蓄意的试探，哪怕威尔毫不怀疑汉尼拔的能力足以听清他的每一次心跳，他依旧选择谨慎地试探对方的底线。就算是为了保住他脆弱的神经，他得知道汉尼拔到底愿意付出多大的努力，又想将他推到何种境地。而通过拒绝汉尼拔珍视的葡萄酒，他很快就能知道自己是否能够言行自由，而不用担忧最轻微的错举招致来开膛手的非难。一箭双雕啊。

威尔很清楚这一步蕴含了多少的风险，但他可不想在暴力中结束一生，他在提醒医生自己所具有的聪慧与能力。他可是被FBI看中的人，还具有丰富的实地断案经验，这很难不沾沾自喜，得意自鸣不是么？威尔觉得他有必要这么做。如果他长期处在走钢丝般的紧张状态，任凭恐惧淹没他的大脑，那他可不指望自己还能继续保持清醒。

汉尼拔举杯，旋转着暗色红宝石般的液体。他轻抿了一小口酒液，状似随意地耸耸肩。

威尔说不准他到底是被逗乐了，还是纯粹对此无动于衷；是失望还是即将大发雷霆。汉尼拔的双眼藏住了他所有的秘密。

从某种意义上讲，知道汉尼拔不会强求他绝对的服从，很大程度上缓解了威尔的焦虑感，但这让他更加好奇他们之间的游戏规则。汉尼拔没有给出任何暗示和线索，威尔不知道他想从自己身上得到什么，也不知道他的最终目的是什么。这使他几乎不可能调整自己的反应行为，以达到安抚食人族，直到有机会逃跑或者预警外界注意到他们位置的目的。

他举起手腕试图查看时间，避免越来越严重的焦虑将他压垮，但绷带替代了他的手表。而绑在脚踝的装置更加深了丢失手表的痛苦。他握紧拳头，低头麻木地一口接着一口吃着剩下的饭菜，不安支配了他的感官，可口的食物在他嘴里也味同嚼蜡。

“我很遗憾今晚没有甜品，但也许你愿意用一杯咖啡或白地兰结束你的晚餐？我这里还有一瓶来自法国上好的波马士红葡萄酒，希望你喜欢。”

威尔使劲地咽下了最后一口，怀疑地看了汉尼拔半晌。“不用了，谢谢。”他几乎控制不住自己，讽刺道：“到底什么样的人才会给他们的囚犯喝白地兰？”

汉尼拔把手放在桌上，手指在木桌上点了点。“我说过你不是囚犯。你是我的房客。”他的声音平静缓和，好像只是在澄清一些威尔没能理解的信息。

威尔火冒三丈。

“难道你让你房子里面所有客人都戴着追踪脚镯么？”

汉尼拔的笑容里裹着一种陌生的温暖，“当然不，亲爱的威尔，只有你。”

面对如此稳操胜券又令人毛骨悚然的笑容，威尔很难保持住他的怒火，威尔沮丧地缩回椅子里，有些不知所措。

汉尼拔从座位上站起，收起了酒杯，朝敞开的拱门望去。

“过来。我带你看看房子里的其他地方。”

威尔跟上，脚镯摩擦着袜子，无时无刻不在彰显着它的存在感。

房子不大，可以从几扇大窗户看到屋外的风景，苍松翠柏组成了一条优美的地平线。脚下的地板全是硬木，踏实地令人心安。

墙壁上的电脑插座丝毫没有影响到它简洁线条的美感，威尔注意到了一些反常点。这里没有电视、电脑，也没有一个电话。汉尼拔先前提到过CD，当他试图搜寻的时候，他发现了一个正面木质的储藏柜，他猜里面大概安装了一个音箱，顺便一提，这玩意儿竟被放在房间正中央。

屋子里还有些其他的现代化便利设施，一台洗衣机和滚筒式烘干机，但它们都被放在了独立的壁龛里，似乎它们的存在既多余还讨人嫌。

大部分能坐人的位置都相当受限，空书架附近有一张双人黑巧色皮革沙发，一对配套的扶手椅靠近壁炉，中间隔出一小块区域放上了一张供人饮酒的小桌。如果它被摆在别处，威尔会将其描述成一个舒适宜人的世外桃源。

汉尼拔有无数种方式可以强迫心绪不宁的威尔接受他的靠近，但正相反，他选择营造出一种舒适，而房内的布局不禁让人想起一对寻常夫妇的小屋。

他绊了一跤，脑海中塞满了自己被打扮成汉尼拔伴侣模样的前景蓝图，威尔双腿跌跌撞撞，踉踉跄跄了好几下才站稳。一直沉默的汉尼拔停下脚步，转过身来。

“有什么问题吗？”

威尔想大喊大叫，朝这个绑匪大声咒骂、吐口水，以表现自己对这个计划的极端反对。但最终他咬住舌尖，阻止了酝酿已久的爆发。即便他的神经正在疯狂咆哮，想要拉开两人的距离，但威尔只是微微后退几步，没有跑开。

“没有。”他撒谎了。

然而他的肢体语言和嘴上的话完全不符，他的肌肉绷紧了，蓄势待发好似准备一跃而起，眼睛瞪得大大的。若是汉尼拔会被他这副样子骗到，那他才会大吃一惊。 

谢天谢地，汉尼拔没有深究就放过了这个话题。他指着威尔隔壁的房门，说道：“那是我的卧室，如你所见它上了锁。这块不在你允许的涉足范围之内。”

一股如释重负感洗刷过威尔的脊梁，至少他不会被汉尼拔拖到床上去。他站得更挺拔了些，肩上绷紧的力道也卸下不少。

汉尼拔察觉到威尔的反应，随即指向另一扇紧闭的大门。威尔认出那是他首次进屋的入口，这次他发现了上回没注意到的小键盘。“车库。同样。越界。”

威尔点了点头，以示理解这个不言而喻的指令。即在任何禁止区域发现他的行踪，都不会有什么好下场。

汉尼拔没有止步，他领着威尔走到房子另一头，伸手推开了一扇通向客厅另一侧的玻璃门。

壁挂式加热器装在四面墙的两面上，第四面几乎全是玻璃。天花板也同样采取的是由正方形的玻璃板构造，即便是夜晚，那几个亮到让人不适的灯泡也会让整个房间笼罩了一片诡异的阴影之下。

“这之后会成为水培花园。设置这道门是为了防止湿气扩散到其他房间。”汉尼拔解释道。

“这看起来像个大麻农场啊。”威尔发觉自己无意识间评论了一句。再在角落里添上一张沾满污渍的破烂床垫，和一些锡箔纸和硬纸板两层包裹的自制绝缘体，这里完全足以和任何一家隐蔽的非法种植园相匹敌。

汉尼拔的唇线绷直了。“我向你保证，我不会让任何会使你的神志不清，破坏你思考能力的东西在此处生长。”

如果威尔的胸腔没有因为紧张而收缩，他发誓自己会大笑出声。汉尼拔可以接受谋杀、肢解，甚至同类相食，但却对这些小小的非法毒物嗤之以鼻，真是荒谬的讽刺。

汉尼拔端着酒杯，有意地加快了步伐，威尔跟着他，意识到这趟‘旅程’已经接近了尾声。

“虽然这听起来有些老套了，但我确实把最好的东西留在了最后。”

前门缓缓开启，威尔和汉尼拔并肩站在门廊，仰望天空，清新的空气霎时间扑面而来。厚重的松树气息里混合了大地和森林的芬芳，除了沙沙作响的树木以及它们缓慢的吐息声，万籁寂静。在他头顶上，几只飞蛾扑打着灯光。光晕之外，除了影影绰绰的树木，黑暗填满了他的双眼。

汉尼拔的手朝他身后伸去，威尔吓得向前一跳，只听开关咔哒一声，前前后后所有的光线一齐被切断了。

在突如其来的黑暗中，威尔鼻翼扑动，深深地吸了一口气。周围的森林不再安静祥和，只觉诡异莫测，暗藏杀机。要不是他怕在楼梯上绊倒摔断脖子的话，他早就退缩了。当一只手轻柔地捏了捏他的肩膀，威尔扭转过身。

“星星威尔，我想让你看看这些星星……”

威尔的视野逐渐清晰，暗夜里的汉尼拔像幽灵一般朦胧憔悴，他看见一根修长惨白的手指指向天空。

他的心脏还在激烈搏动，但当他仰头他发出了一声柔和的惊叹。他看见了漫天遍野的星星，数不胜数。由于树木的遮挡，视野受到了限制，但即便是在沃尔沃发，他也从没见过如此浩如烟海、光芒璀璨的繁星。银河扭转，不知名的星座点缀了墨黑的夜空。星河照亮了阶梯，威尔的脚摸索到了台阶的边缘，他不顾沾湿的袜子，慢慢地将脚掌移到了被残叶覆盖的土壤上。

汉尼拔看着他出走房门，没有出言阻止。威尔望着天空，被大自然的造物所震撼。即便他的体温逐渐降低，单薄的衬衫和袜子抵更是御不住寒冷，汉尼拔也没有催促已然入迷的共情者。

威尔心如止水，凝视着天空，虽然他尽可将此刻的平静归功于浩瀚的星空，但他觉得这更可能是由于方才突如其来的黑暗，导致的惊慌失措燃尽了残留的肾上腺素造成的。肾上腺疲劳，多事之秋比往日更让他筋疲力尽——这才过了几天？！他已经耗尽了恐惧的能力，即便当他和一位杀手站在一起，他的焦虑感也不复当初。

他转身看向汉尼拔，后者站在台阶上，手中拿着酒杯静静欣赏景色。

他的皮肤上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，威尔觉得那就像餐桌上烤鸭脯肉的外皮。他打了个寒噤，不全因寒冷，接着后退一步进入屋内。

汉尼拔走在前面，拨动了开关，照耀门廊的灯光又一次让飞蛾们开启了一场自杀式的崇拜。汉尼拔侧身让威尔进入，他惊奇地发现这里没有任何小键盘阻挡他的出入。只有一把钥匙插在门锁上，似乎是唯一的安全措施。

汉尼拔看见威尔盯着钥匙，笑了。“我有一把自己的钥匙，如果你想自己保留那把的话。或者你也可以直接将它留在锁里；我们这里足够偏远，我很怀疑我们是否还需要锁上前门。”

“你就让它开着吗？”威尔听见了自己语气里面带着浓重的怀疑，那让他听起来就像一个小孩子。

饮尽最后一口酒，汉尼拔点了点头；证实了这不是威尔自己的一厢情愿而产生了幻听。

他正准备去拿钥匙，抓住一次逃跑的机会，但他意识到这毫无意义。他无处可去，也不知道要走多远才能见着一个人。追踪脚镯确保了汉尼拔知晓他的行踪，卡车让汉尼拔能够轻易追上他。璀璨的繁星没有遭到任何光污染的破坏，这意味着几英里内都荒无人烟，即使有，想要在森林深处找到他们几乎都是不可能的。

当他意识到自己有多么孤独的时候，连明亮庄严的星光也黯淡了。

正如汉尼拔向他展示夜空的意图一样，威尔痛苦地想。

他不情愿地承认，汉尼拔的足智多谋甚至无须过多措施，就漂亮地解决了如何防止一个FBI的逃脱或惹麻烦的问题。

他叹了口气，把手放了下来，留下了那把无用的钥匙。他抬头，看见汉尼拔仔细地打量着他，然后缓缓地点点头，接受了威尔的反应。他看起来很高兴，也很自豪，威尔在如此短的时间内迅速掌握了局势。

“这看起来是个不可思议的大工程……这些键盘，这么多准备。你一定计划好几个月了。”

“确实。”在心满意足背后，那里有努力被认可的骄傲。

一个奇怪的想法出现了：“你怎么付得起这么多钱？”

汉尼拔轻声笑着说：“我的病人们往往都很富有，他们发现除了帮助他们治疗各种各样的神经症之外，我还能帮他们把投资从单调的簿记转变成金矿。我为自己保留了一份可观的份额，而我在自己的投资上也很走运。你眼前所见，就是我的劳动成果。”

威尔苦着脸，“一个相当棒的牢房。”

汉尼拔皱了皱眉，手指夹着杯茎转了转。“我真希望你别再说这种话了。大门是开着的，也一直都会是开着的。明天我们就可以出门散步，探索林地。一旦明确了方向，你就能随心所欲。几英里外有一个小湖泊，虽然我不确定里面的鱼是什么品种，但只要你想，你就可以钓它们。”

威尔正要生气地反驳说，他不会被愚弄把这儿当作某种另类的度假屋，但他脚上潮湿的袜子正好被夜间的冷风吹过，将他冻得浑身发抖。

“嗯-，”汉尼拔低声道，“也许你最好去暖和一下，否则你明早会感觉不适。我将会在日出后和你共进早餐。在那之前，晚安，威尔。”

汉尼拔轻快地从他身边穿过，朝厨房走去，用自己的空杯换了威尔原封未动酒杯，盘子都移出威尔视线范围之外。威尔听见水龙头的喷水声，还有瓷器和玻璃杯的碰撞声。

令人不安的寒冷，以及夹在脚趾缝之间的湿袜子使他寒上加寒。他最后留恋地看了房门一眼，钥匙依旧插在锁眼里。然后，他将体温过低的问题排在了其他所有不利因素之前。他走进房间冲了个热水澡，换了衣服钻进被窝，以减缓那深入骨髓的冷意。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

次日清晨，威尔下定决心，不留给汉尼拔任何轻易击溃自己精神的机会。

诚然，他要面对的是汉尼拔周密的计划和准备，还有他那能够精准抓住人心，并引诱对方黑暗面的神奇本领。汉尼拔用不了多久就会知晓他的所有弱点和恐惧，然后加以利用进一步击溃他的心理防线。更别提臭名昭著的切萨皮克开膛手还有多年来成功地躲过了联邦调查局最优秀特工的追捕的经验，但这可不意味着威尔会向成为汉尼拔俘虏的命运俯首称臣。

威尔没打算变成一头疯狗，通过战斗、吠叫来抵御汉尼拔的存在；威尔很聪明，他不会冒着被长期监禁在小卧室的风险贸然行动。恰恰相反，他会韬光养晦，熟悉这栋房子的每一处角落结构，了解汉尼拔和他的作息习惯，然后定制一个完美的逃跑方案。

他会保持礼节，更甚可以做到彬彬有礼。而当时机成熟，他自会抽一把汉尼拔备置在厨房里的菜刀砍在对方身上，或者是用重物击打他的脑袋再趁机求助。他不信若开膛手在自己的厨房地板上血流成河，还能有余力继续追踪自己。

秉持这一念头，威尔昂着头走出了房间（房门一整夜都未上锁），在桌边坐下，汉尼拔正忙着加工一项复杂的工序。他将鸡蛋放入一锅沸水，迅速地按照顺时针方向搅动，他快速地朝威尔瞥了一眼，就再度投入工作。

“早上好。你睡得如何？”

“不错。”他的声音洪亮，喉咙不再紧绷，不稳定的焦虑感也减弱了。

汉尼拔停止了手上动作，与威尔的目光相遇。威尔坚定不移，既没有转移目光，也没有回避对方热切的注视。他捕捉到了汉尼拔嘴角一瞬间的抽动，他试图忽视对方一举一动里的威慑力，不致影响到自己的心态。

“好极了。”汉尼拔的声音铿锵有力，他的注意力转回锅上，双手用力地搅动着热水。他卷起了衬衫袖子，没有打领结也没有系领带，但一如既往的衣冠楚楚，连半根头发的凌乱也无。威尔尝试让自己忘却此刻紧贴他身体的衣服并不属于自己的事实。

“有咖啡吗？”威尔的声音很轻，也很有礼貌。

汉尼拔没有抬头。“水壶旁边有个咖啡壶，在你的左边有一袋磨碎的咖啡豆，只可惜不够新鲜。切记要在即将沸腾的时候加水。”

汉尼拔过去曾为威尔直接往咖啡渣里加开水而训斥过他。随后汉尼拔也曾亲身指导过威尔，教他如何正确地泡出一批新鲜的咖啡。显然威尔那次‘失败的尝试’又被旧事重提了。尽管威尔的味觉已经进化到了足以分辨出汉尼拔式的烘培磨碎咖啡，和被局里的大家喜爱的炭烤黑咖啡*之间区别的程度，但他还是更喜欢待在家里泡咖啡，这一点始终让汉尼拔有些丧气。

自从那天起威尔就努力地不让自己重蹈覆辙。汉尼拔指导他就像指导一个小孩子，而出于单纯的报复心理，威尔只想一把火烧光对方所有的豆子。

他忍住了这个不成熟的想法，站了起来守在水壶旁，开始煮咖啡。当水面接近沸腾冒出小气泡，他就按动开关，倒入黑咖啡渣，一股令人愉悦的香味顿时溢了出来。

汉尼拔站在威尔触手可及的炉子边，低声给出赞语。威尔的视线越过汉尼拔的肩膀观察着两个平底锅，一个煮着热水，一个盛满了红色的浓汤，蒸气缓缓从锅子上方升起。空气中弥漫着番茄的气息，里面还混杂了股新鲜的草药味。他望向窗台，看见了罗勒*和薄荷，还有一种威尔不能确定，大概是迷迭香，他还达不到能辨识出所有的绿色植物的程度。

“那是水煮蛋。”汉尼拔说，不知怎么地，他好像时刻都能感知到威尔的目光所至之处。他朝煮鸡蛋的方位指了指，旋转的水涡使蛋清浓缩在了水中央。“这是用海盐和马郁兰切制而成的香脂番茄。”

“听上去很棒。”威尔一边回答，一边将泡好的咖啡和几个杯子拿到桌边放了下来。威尔发觉自己喜欢研磨咖啡的味道，它既不会散发出速溶咖啡刺鼻的气味，本身的醇香更无需再添入一丝牛奶调味。完美反映了汉尼拔的喜好。

汉尼拔开始用炖好的西红柿摆盘，小心翼翼地给摆在顶端的白嫩鸡蛋找好平衡。威尔按下咖啡壶的活塞，在汉尼拔端上早餐的同时，替他倒好一杯放在他面前。

汉尼拔缓缓地举起杯子，目光越过瓷杯的边缘投向威尔。他拱起眉头表示惊讶，他挑眉的风情甚至超过了他那双深凹的眼睛。“为何？还有谢了，威尔。”

威尔耸耸肩，随意得好像他经常为连环杀手倒咖啡一样。

鸡蛋很美味，稠密的蛋黄在刀叉之下轻易碎裂。西红柿和草药的气味浓烈，在造型上与鸡蛋的乳白形成完美对比。威尔很高兴地注意到，咖啡也同样醇香浓厚，淡淡的酸味如同明亮的音符在舌尖回味。

汉尼拔吃的时候一言不发，但他的进食速度和那副拿刀叉的虔敬模样，都无法掩盖住他很享受这顿早餐的事实。威尔率先吃完，他身子朝后靠在椅背上，啜饮着他的咖啡，他转头看向窗子，随着夜晚的逝去受他限的视力也逐渐找回。

即便在白日，森林依旧一片漆黑，繁密高大的树林遮天蔽日，一丝阳光也没漏下。松树茂密丛生，低处的枝干因缺乏阳光照射而蜷缩扭曲，针叶也显得又黄又干。

一条车道蜿蜒其中。或许称作泥泞的小路更为合适，看起来更像有人象征性地在路面上撒了一层泥土碎石，来防止野草生长。但他能看出它在松林之中，开辟了一条通往文明之届的道路。

有什么东西在森林深处移动，虽然很细微，但还是被威尔捕捉到了。他瞥见了一个熟悉的轮廓，那只身披黑羽的雄鹿的身影自黑夜中浮现，那坚硬的鹿角是它量身定做的皇冠，矫健的身姿如巡视领土的君王一般，庄严缓慢地踱步走来。它在靠近林木边界之处停下脚步，目光炯炯地凝视着他。

威尔艰难地咽了口唾沫，刚转回头，就发现汉尼拔正目不转睛地盯着自己，对方微侧过头，握住刀叉的双手也如同雕塑一般凝固。

“你看见了什么？”

威尔摇摇头，不愿回答。他有一种感觉，若是将那只追随他了千里的未知生物通过语言描绘出来，就如同替它造就了一个实体，而不再是仅存于他想象之中的产物。

汉尼拔皱了皱眉，从位子上站起来。莱克特医生绕过桌子停在威尔身侧，在他低下头顺着威尔的视线望向窗外，观察揣测是何物影响到了对方的时候，威尔就变得安静乖巧起来。

“你的瞳孔放大，呼吸也加快了威尔，你看见了什么？”

汉尼拔并没有碰他，但却产生了一股让威尔无法忽视的存在感，两人过于靠近的距离让他感到很不舒服。

“我在林子里看见了一只动物......”威尔虚弱地呢喃道，他在绝望之中找了个由头希冀汉尼拔能够离他远点。他希望这个理由有足够的说服力，不会再引来些他无从解答的提问。

“我并不惊讶。”汉尼拔站直了身体答道，他仍停留在威尔椅背后的位置上。“这一带有大量的野生动物作为我们的新邻居。”

食人魔平缓的呼吸从威尔身后传来，汉尼拔显然并不急于回到自己的座位上。而由于看不见凶手的双手，脆弱的脖颈完全暴露在了掠夺者掌控之中的认知带来恐惧，他竭力克制住在血管之下翻涌的情绪。

“你的咖啡要凉了。”威尔试着转移话题，比划着将手伸向了那无人问津的瓷杯。

一阵短暂的沉默，威尔几乎感觉到了对方手指已然扼住了他的咽喉。

“确实。既然它经过了你的精心准备，那疏忽了它就是我的不对了。”

当汉尼拔退开后，威尔没有试图隐藏他屏住的呼吸在徒然放松之后发出的喘气声。汉尼拔坐在那里，携着温和的敬意举起了咖啡杯。

雄鹿的出现触动了威尔的神经，他不再确信自己能够战胜汉尼拔，不再肯定自己能坚持住不被恐惧逼疯，他几乎就要丧失信心。这也不是破天荒地头一回了，他诅咒那只该死的骇状殊形的怪物，还有它那总在不合时宜情况下出现的破习惯。

他啪的一声把杯子搁在桌上，跑远的注意力被拽回来了。汉尼拔双手放在身前，他面前的盘子空了。

“我想你应该注意到了，我们需要物资。而我打算即刻出发，路上大概会花费几小时。在这段时间，你得待在房间里。如果你愿意的话，你可以拿些书回房阅读。”

威尔回想了下汉尼拔屋里的书架，上面每一本书的题目看起来都晦涩难懂，数量上可称拥书百城，涉及的语言和概念也是丰富广博。里面基本没有什么轻松读物，而在他思绪如此混乱的情况下，威尔不觉得自己会享受与这些文字斗争的过程。

“额--说实话，我不觉得你的藏书中会有任何符合我口味的东西。”他刻薄道。

“那么，也许是时候扩大一下你的阅读范围了。我可以为你推荐一些优秀小说作品，比如C.S路易斯的地狱来鸿*，或是塞涅卡的一位斯多葛人的来信*？”

威尔听都没听说过这两本书的名字，脑内也很快地敲响了警钟。这个塞涅卡既没有姓氏也没有姓名，这感觉可不像是个能够愉快阅读的好兆头。

威尔赌气般地交叉起双臂，他过去觉得自己才智不如汉尼拔，但现在开始却憎恨这个试图培育自己的精神变态患起来。

汉尼拔很快反应过来，并表达了他的歉意，他向威尔摊开双手想要揭过这个话题。“好吧，或许你会允许我为你提供一些音乐作为替代的消遣。我不希望你在我外出的时候感到无聊。”

“......哪种类型的音乐？”威尔也不觉得自己会在汉尼拔对音乐的筛选上走运，他防备性地将双臂环抱在胸前。他不想听那些被汉尼拔所钟爱的唱诗班协奏曲和女高音曲子，一丁点儿也不。

“品种繁多。我下载了很多专辑，你可以在空暇时间里随意浏览。有古典音乐，但更多当代的艺术家们的作品。它们已经存在了MP3上，电量充足，准备就绪。”

“如果我说我不想被关起来呢？”

“那我就不得不将计划再推迟一段时间了，而你很快就会发现食物即将面临告罄。”汉尼拔绷紧了唇线，嗓音也放低了几度。“尤其是你还想选择吃素的话。”

威尔瞬间联想到了冰箱，他低垂下头。他不想考虑任何吃人肉的可能性，哪怕只有饿死一条路作为唯一的备选。

“感觉只能选择禁闭啰。”

汉尼拔对威尔的用词叹了口气，接着站了起来。“我会尽量不耽搁不必要的时间，我也保证一进门就会将你的房门打开。我建议你拿些水以免你会口渴，我现在去把音乐播放器拿来。”

威尔坐在桌边，思索着除了被锁起来之外，自己还有没有其他选择。他不认为自己有幽闭恐惧症，但被困在房里的设想令他不安。更何况长着羽毛的雄鹿又出现了，他不清楚键盘锁能不能阻挡它的靠近。接着威尔冷笑了一下，他居然觉得物质世界的玩意儿能够影响精神世界的幻想。

沉重的双腿使不上力，他费劲地站起身，从冰箱中取出来三瓶水，瓶身凝结出的小水珠很快浸湿的他的衣袖。

在回房的路上，威尔发现主要活动区域的书架都被填满了；书籍被精美的皮革包裹，有些书目标题还采用了压印的浮凸字体，上面还有大量的意大利和法文原版藏书。他冷哼了一声，默默祈祷汉尼拔收集的音乐没有这么自命清高。威尔穿过硬木地板的走廊回到房间里，留了个门以便他能够及时看见莱克特医生的靠近。

他将瓶子放在阴凉处，这样在汉尼拔离开之后，它们就不会被窗外照射进来的阳光晒烫了。汉尼拔站在房门口，敲了敲门框，等待威尔的进入许可。

威尔没有邀请开膛手进入房间，而是径直走向对方，双眼注视着他手里的东西。一个标准的MP3播放器、扬声器和耳机，耳机线被整齐地卷成了几个小环。最上面放着他的手表。

“我想你应该会想要回它。”

威尔从汉尼拔手中接过它们，他从中抓出手表，牢牢地将其系在了手腕上。他渴求从表带收紧的力道中获得他久违的安全感。

他忽然意识到汉尼拔先前随时都可以将手表还给自己，他不由得对着后者扬起了眉头。

“这是对我顺从的奖励，对吗？”

汉尼拔没有回应，但他眼底闪过一丝笑意。

威尔抬了抬眼镜，又揉了揉眼睛，这两个举动都暗含了对于拿回手表的感激，但他同时也恨着对方将它当作一个礼物，将手表变成了强化训练他行为的手段。

“所以，如果我表现得好就会有奖励......这方法有点低级了不是吗？”

汉尼拔笑了，“或许吧，但行为矫正理论*已被证明了它很有效果，成功率很高。”

手腕有表，威尔的勇气好像都回来了。他绷直肩膀，吸气让肺部充盈，下意识地让自己的体格显得更加庞大来警告捕食者。  
“如果我的行为不合你意呢？值得惩罚吗？”

汉尼拔的目光瞬间变得锐利起来，“我想你不会想要知道的。”

威尔没有改变立场，但自我保护的高墙刹那间耸立而起，他没再继续问下去。

汉尼拔很自然地换了一个新话题，“现在，如果没有其他问题的话，我就要出发了。我预计花费的时间可能会超过三个小时，但不会多于六小时。”

确定威尔不会再接话之后，汉尼拔就握上了门把手，关上了门。一阵轻微的敲击声，大概是在敲密码锁的键盘，而在一个刺耳的撞击声后，门被封死了。威尔抵住了测试门把手的欲望，但他告诉自己，等到汉尼拔离开之后，他就会这么做。

他走向床铺，被单上躺了很久很久。

****

仔细看看，MP3里的内容倒是比他想象中要丰富许多，里面还有几张他平日常听的古典摇滚和爵士乐专辑，很合适用来打发时间。他无法想象汉尼拔会愿意用邦乔维*煎熬他那双精贵的耳朵，他有理由怀疑那些的标准音轨也是为了满足他的需求而特意设置的。

然而，音乐并没如他所愿地那样分散他的注意力。汉尼拔会永远囚禁的念头时时刻刻都在折磨他的脑子，尽管他的房间干净整洁，但周身的空间在他眼中却显得异常狭窄，空气沉闷到令他窒息。各种念头在他的脑海里面翻来覆去地搅动，像一块硕大的巨石不断地从山巅滚落。

他看了看表；心脏狠狠地抽动了一下。从房门被关上开始算起只过去了四十五分钟，而距离他之前听到发动机离去的轰鸣声只过了四十分钟。

“现在是上午九点十九分。我的名字是威尔格雷厄姆......我完全不清楚我在哪里......”

他觉得自己可以说，我在汉尼拔的秘密藏身地点，被关在其中的一个房间里，但这听起来好像也没好到哪儿去。

他能察觉到自己心头愈发明显的焦躁不安，他的呼吸变得断断续续，额头汗津津的，他不得不强迫自己放缓呼吸，对眼下的形势做个全面评估。

至少目前他还没有缺胳膊少腿，这是个好的开始。在恐慌情况下通过合理地梳理压力源，他的思路变得通畅清晰。考虑到他的绑架者是近年来最穷凶极恶的连环杀手之一，眼下的情况发展有迹可循，并不出人意料。  
他还没到山穷水尽的地步。他已经彻查过了卧室里所有可利用资源，他可以撬开水龙头，用铁块打碎窗子，同时用衬衣包裹双手避免被碎裂的玻璃划伤。但最重要的是他得搞清楚，他是否真的需要这么做。

此刻出手远远不是最佳时机，但至少知晓他还能酝酿出了一个计划，这就够他兴奋一小下的了。尽管这个计划还附加了一系列的问题，比如窗子是否真能被打碎。他相当怀疑汉尼拔是否欣赏这种破坏行径，对方很可能提前做好了应对措施。他没多加细想汉尼拔如何才能做到这一点。

尽管如此，汉尼拔还没有真正伤害过他，而且他似乎也不愿使用暴力的样子。汉尼拔看起来很关心威尔的安全和健康，还为他提供消遣来打发无聊的时光。

情况本可能更糟。

威尔一下子坐了起来，晃了晃脑袋。“情况本可能更糟”，这的确是一种恶毒的想法，但他没法接受“也许汉尼拔真的是在关心我”这种概念。汉尼拔不会允许他跑掉，他也不会忘记汉尼拔除了杀手之外，还有个绑匪的身份。他不是自愿来到这里的，不管多少礼物和福利都弥补不了他被汉尼拔偷走的那部分。

他是个怪物。他不是我的朋友。

确保自己并没有患上斯德哥尔摩综合症后，威尔放任自己的脊梁骨倒进床铺之中。他看来看手表。

汉尼拔离开五十六分钟了。

“Fuck.”

*burnt out black fuel：不是很清楚这个翻译过来的称呼是怎样，感觉不怎么好喝的样子......  
*basil：罗勒，叶子碧绿芳香，用于烹调。唇形目、唇形科、罗勒属植物，为药食两用芳香植物，味似茴香，全株小巧，叶色翠绿，花色鲜艳，芳香四溢。  
*C.S.Lewis’s The Screwtape Letters：出自英国著名学者、文学家C.S.路易斯50年前向世人贡献出了一本杰出的巨著《纳尼亚王国传奇》系列。内容简介：大榔头是魔鬼党的总书记，他的侄子蠹木是新近完成受训的小鬼使，阿蛮是位不久前才信主的年轻人，居住在第二次世界大战方酣的伦敦。蠹木奉命掳获阿蛮的灵魂，资深的老魔头写信给欠缺经验的蠹木，调教他如何诱惑阿蛮，让他不知不觉中背弃基督教信仰。内容形式是31封煽情信。  
*Letters from a Stoic by Seneca：塞涅是古罗马政治家、斯多葛派哲学家、悲剧作家、雄辩家。提比略时期进入官场，曾任帝国会计官和元老院元老，后任司法事务的执政官及尼禄皇帝的家庭教师与顾问。至于书籍内容信息这个真没查到啥资料，网上倒是有原文书籍的PDF，有兴趣的可以自行搜索阅读。  
*behavioural modification：所谓行为矫正训练法是指学习心理学的原理，特别是条件反射的规律，如强化消退、示范等，帮助心理与行为异常者改变异常的行为，形成新的适应性的行为的一种方法。是学习心理学很基础的内容，在行为治疗中也很常见也很实用，还有一些经典实验可以搜搜看哦。  
*Bon Jovi：邦乔维是当代美国摇滚乐队，少年时期即开始接触摇滚乐。1983年组建同名乐队，逐渐占据市场。以主流硬摇滚、金属摇滚见长。


	6. Chapter 6

汉尼拔心情很好。

难得的情绪高涨，以至于他只是短暂地思考了一下要不要勒死那位收银员女士。客户相比于手机她显然更加关心后者，而不幸的是汉尼拔本人刚好就在客户名单上。这里的食物质量也差强人意，尤其是考虑到它们不菲的价格后。而作为一个有机食品专卖杂货店，食物可选择的范围也远差于他的预期。但即便要在漫长的排队时间中煎熬，身不由己地接受一个完全不在工作状态的兼职店员摆布，也丝毫没能削减汉尼拔此刻的愉悦。

一切事物都已步入正轨。面对突如其来的剧变威尔既没有崩溃，也没有使用暴力负隅顽抗的迹象。这是汉尼拔的计划中最难以排除的隐患。好比长期身处温室的花朵，如何能够瞬息之间就在冰天雪地之中适应良好呢？但事实上，从各方面来看威尔都被他安置得很好。

他毫不怀疑威尔格雷厄姆会继续谋划他的逃亡大计，这位大胆的联邦调查局顾问从未被危险吓退，也从未让汉尼拔失望。汉尼拔很期待威尔的努力，被高压逼迫到精神恍惚的威尔的头脑永远是最美味的大餐。

汉尼拔礼貌性地咳嗽一声，以确保他刻意塑造的沙哑声线足够符合一位驼背老绅士的年纪。为了避免被人察觉，他一直使用这个人皮来伪装自己。

骗人把戏的诀窍在于细节。他上半身只套了一件破旧开线的夹克，一顶羊毛平顶帽恰到好处地遮住了他的眉眼，手边还拄了一根竹杖颤颤巍巍地挪动脚步。他很怀疑还有没有人能将他现在的样子和汉尼拔莱克特联系起来。

收银员仰起头，笑盈盈地望着他。

“请稍等一下，马上就好。”

“慢慢来亲爱的，我不着急。”汉尼拔一边会以对方一个微笑，一边思考着威尔是喜爱蘑菇搭酱油调味更多，还是更加偏爱搭配奶油的问题。最终他决定用酱油，因为这样做起来更快。距离上一次进食已隔了大半天时间，汉尼拔估计等他回去他的房客一定饿极了。

****

威尔关掉音响，等待着预示归人的引擎声。五小时的钟点刚刚敲过，耳畔就传来车胎磨砺在地表的碎响，他迅速扭身至窗前。

引擎的轰鸣声逐渐清晰，他才如释重负地叹出一口气。被汉尼拔所抛弃的怀疑在他心头挥之不去，化为悬于威尔脖颈的枷锁，在此刻终于化为乌有。

此前汉尼拔被人发现的画面时刻在他脑海萦绕，挥之不去。当地警方急于抓住食人魔，但他们却不知道如果他们杀死他，就等同宣判了威尔格雷厄姆的死刑——一步步地挨饿致死。他们也或许有机会活捉到汉尼拔，但开膛手必定对向他们隐瞒威尔的具体位置一事十分乐见，因为他知道，当他在牢狱中煎熬受难时，威尔也会在他看不见的地方模仿他的一言一行，直至最后得缴械投降。

他不得不再洗一次澡，将身上的冷汗冲掉。他已清楚地预见到了未来时间的计量会从小时数转变为天数，他瞥见了紧锁的房门，还有比意料之中更为坚固的窗户。皮肉之下连带着筋骨的瘙痒如同现实对他的嘲弄。

在房子深藏的某处，威尔听见了微弱的脚步声。他一直以为车库的大门被牢牢地封死了，但紧接着便传来一声声富有韵律的脚踩硬木的声响。在汉尼拔将要彬彬有礼地敲响卧室门之前，威尔就已率先冲了上去，他太过急于确保自己的自由。

门开了，屋内的空气一下变得清新干净，汉尼拔看起来似乎对他抵达房门的速度有些惊讶。

“威尔。很高兴这么快见到你......有什么问题吗？”

“如果你不回来怎么办？”威尔说话的速度急促而平缓，他直截了当地吐出先前折磨了他好几小时的问题。

医生看起来很困惑，他用手指向厨房。“我想你可能会想要喝点热的。你看起来有些......激动。”

“回答我。如果你不回来，我怎么办？”

汉尼拔吸了一口气，笑了。“我永远都会为了你回来，威尔。”

“这不是你能够许下的承诺。”威尔愤怒地回击，他对这种缺乏保证的陈词滥调感到万分恼火。

汉尼拔严肃地点点头，“那就让我来澄清一下。只要在我力所能及的范围之内，我将永远努力回到你的身边。”

“那如果超出你的能力呢？那又怎么办？”

汉尼拔心不在焉地抚了抚袖口，威尔这才意识到他穿了与往日风格迥异的衣服：大概是某种伪装。虽然对方选择了径直走到他的卧室门口，替他开门而不是换衣，但无需一个拥有共情能力的侦探都能察觉到医生并不喜这样的装束。

汉尼拔的手刚扫到大衣边沿就顿住了，他凝视着威尔，双眼徒然锐利起来。

“威尔。过来坐下喝点什么吧。”

“我不想喝。”

汉尼拔向前迈了一步，透过衣料威尔清晰地感知到对方搭在他肩膀上的手。

“但是威尔，你在发抖。”

***** 

当意识到自己确实在发抖，威尔面上不多的红色顿时如同水蛭过境一般，顿转煞白，摇摇晃晃的身子仿佛下一刻就会失去平衡，跌倒在地。汉尼拔迅速站了过来，将对方的重量压向自己的肩膀，稳住了年轻人的身体。

共情者顺从地任由汉尼拔引领着他走到最近的扶手椅上坐下，汉尼拔从厨房拿出一杯水和一小块焦糖饼干，开水壶的按钮在他经过时恰好弹开。他本想将饼干放在盘中，搭配上赠饮的苦咖啡，以充分享受甜食的美味。但他不愿在不必要的情况下，离开缺乏照料的威尔太久，他严重怀疑咖啡是否能够舒缓对方疲惫又脆弱的神经。

威尔的反应像是休克和惊恐症状的混合，虽然汉尼拔对于威尔眼下支离破碎的状态并不完全感到惊讶，但被单独留下成为了触发的诱因还是让他迷惑不解。

他刻意推迟了返回的时间，部分原因是为了隐瞒他们与周围最临近城镇间的距离，最好能让威尔相信两者间的距离足够远，死了想要获得外界帮助的心。但实际上以屋子为起点算至商铺，加上途中蜿蜒曲折的小路，大约也只有六十英里的车程（如果能穿过森林的话路程就更短了，但是在缺乏地图和导航设备的情况下，基本是不可能的）。

另外，他也存了留给威尔一定喘息空间的心思。他不想压垮他的客人，他原以为这份平静会被理解赏识。威尔不是个外向的人，更喜欢与自己的思绪为伴，汉尼拔希望能够尊重到这一点。

威尔自坐下后始终一言不发，瞪得老大的眼睛垂向地面，毫无焦距。汉尼拔判断出找个好话题会比单纯的谈话更有帮助，他便移步到水壶前，端来一杯热腾腾的蜂蜜奶茶，塞进威尔手中。

威尔眨眨眼，将杯子握在手中转了一圈，好似在自我安慰。汉尼拔拿起一块饼干，坐在他身旁的扶手椅上，逐渐缓和了呼吸，一股平静的氛围在空气中流淌，酝酿着威尔按照自己步调选择开口时机的自由。

在将烫舌的奶茶狼吞虎咽近半后，威尔终于张了嘴。“我......我以为你被警察发现了，而我将被一直困在这里......”

汉尼拔发出一声轻柔的‘啊’声，他意识到并不是自己的缺席引发了威尔的心烦意乱，而是威尔对永久监禁的臆测导致了对方的不安。

“我暂时还不打算提醒警方我的存在。你看，我选择了一身丑陋的套装，其中还包括一根拐杖和一顶帽子，我把它们留在了卡车上甚至都没带进屋来。而这一切都只为了让我在人群中足够得不起眼。”

“噢，我毫不怀疑你的谨慎，或是细心......但我依然意外地发现了你的身份，纯粹只因你无法掌控自己的不走运。”

汉尼拔机智地没有提醒对方，这位所谓的专家花了多久才看清他的真面目。

“......更何况如果FBI公布了你的长相。”威尔继续道，“所有人都会开始寻找开膛手。”

当然，威尔并不清楚警方在追捕汉尼拔莱克特一事上可能不大积极。

当威尔被注射镇定剂之后，汉尼拔曾再度回到家中，清除了他那不寻常饮食习惯遗留下的所有痕迹。虽然他很乐意想象当克劳福德收到实验室结果，发现冰箱里的肉块都来自人体时的表情，但搜捕会引来太多不必要的注意，这就不是汉尼拔所乐见的了，尤其是在他已带着威尔远走高飞，安全藏匿的当下。

他和威尔的同时消失必然使人怀疑，杰克克劳福德可能会将他的家翻个底朝天，不放过任何蛛丝马迹，但联络警方的根本需求在于最前沿的法医调查技术可以提供足够的信息支持，而汉尼拔确信他们不会发现任何相关的犯罪信息，除了一些具有创意的簿记以及部分他未向税务员申报的收益。

最糟糕不过于他和威尔格雷厄姆的照片会被放在新闻报纸上四处传播，但在几天过后就会被人们所遗忘，毕竟每年的失踪者数不胜数。

汉尼拔不认为威尔需要知道，不会有跨国警队会对开膛手展开穷追不舍的搜捕。这只会恶化眼前的僵局。威尔太过忧虑了，但也提供了享受趣味的机会。

“嗯——，我明白你的意思，也理解你的顾虑。如果我给房门设置上计时器，无论我是否在场，门都会在三十二小时之内自动打开，这样你能放心吗？”

威尔嘴巴微张，眼神闪烁，目光来回扫视汉尼拔的面孔，搜寻着不诚的迹象。

“你会这么做吗？”他的声音里仍然充斥怀疑，但也暗怀希冀。真是相当的可爱。

“当然。尽管我并不打算离开那么长的时间，但既然你担心这件事，我想，告诉你这里已有安全措施，大抵会给你带来些安慰。”汉尼拔若有所思地拍了拍扶手，“我需要先看看说明书这要怎么做。如果你允许我花一两分钟换掉这件大衣，整理食物与杂物，那我们在午饭之后应该就能把一切安排妥当了。我猜你应该也有些饿了；我离开的时间比我预想需要花费的时间更长。”

威尔点点头，动作迅速到似乎生怕汉尼拔会反悔，不遵守他关于房门改造的承诺一般。汉尼拔带着满意的微笑快步走进自己的房间，剥去那件吓人的外套，换上了更显庄重的衣服。

****

午餐虽迟，却是一顿上乘的美味，威尔尚不清楚究竟是饥饿感，还是免于死亡与苦难的宽慰，以致于让他炒个蘑菇，居然加了一大堆大豆、白酒、姜、大蒜、洋葱作为佐料。

当汉尼拔谈论着自己多么期望建立独属于他们自己的高品质、高保障的菜园时，威尔在津津有味地吃饭；当他将话题转向抱怨杂货店只提供了寥寥无几的货物时，威尔还在津津有味地吃。当汉尼拔开始将茄子比作凹陷的气球，以表达自己对它们生长状态的担忧，威尔终于设法抽出了那么短暂的一瞬间，给了对方一个勉为其难却毫不做作的微笑。

当他们将饭菜解决完毕，盘子也在水池边垒成了一小堆后。汉尼拔从他的房间里拿出一本厚厚的关于如何在门上设置键盘的手册，默默捧读起来。

威尔在厨房门前踌躇不前，他知道汉尼拔已经注意到了他，不过后者看起来更专注于手册。它详细记录了安装的每一个步骤的宝贵细节，以及是否有从内部更改设置的可能性。

他低下头，使劲地揉了揉眼睛，萦绕心头的不安情绪卷土而来，甚至愈演愈烈。他怀疑只有将门上的铰链取走，才能彻底解决他的焦虑和不安，不过，安装计时器的确是现在最可行的折衷办法。

心理医生站起身，走到威尔门口，在键盘锁前停下，他一只手拿着被翻到特定页数的手册。接着转过身，看着探头探脑的威尔，冲他摆摆手，招呼他过去。

“当我输入密码的时候你必须闭上眼睛，然后你就能看到设置好的计时器了。我相信这样你总会放心了吧？”

“没错。”威尔低语着向前走了一小步，与汉尼拔肩并肩地站在一块儿，这是自威尔被绑来以来，他最心甘情愿的一次。他深深地看了汉尼拔一眼，然后闭上了眼睛，如果汉尼拔想伤害他，他会有更好的机会。

尽管眼前一片漆黑，但他的眼皮还是紧紧地皱在一起。威尔突然感觉到脸前空气一阵流动，一只大手覆上了他的眼睛，显然汉尼拔没打算用密码的安全来冒险。汉尼拔的手掌透着微凉的温度以及轻柔的力道，威尔能够嗅闻到对方手腕上散发出的古龙水香味，一种携带着草木气息的辛辣。

威尔没有躲开，也没有对自己被迫失明发表任何抨击性的言论。耳边很快传来一阵键盘被敲击轻声，以及一声表示设置成功的微弱电子音。

手掌虽被移开，可那股馥郁的香气却仍在威尔的鼻腔内袅袅不绝。他深吸一口气，睁开了眼。

汉尼拔侧过上半身，以一个奇怪的角度，既让威尔可以清楚地看到键盘的同时，又保持住了两人交握的姿势。汉尼拔根据手册输入了指令，先是“3”和“2”，接着输入“：00”后按下回车键。“timer = 32.00hr. Confirm（确认）?”几个字显示在了屏幕上。

汉尼拔转过头，凝望着威尔，接着大力地摁下回车键。长按。

在一道轻快的哗声响起后，汉尼拔松了力道。威尔试图控制自己，想要按耐住阅读被汉尼拔拿手中的手册的欲望，但手册离他太近了，不过咫尺，他控制不住。

汉尼拔低头瞥了一眼，观察威尔的目光投向了何处。他挪开了手，将薄薄的书页抖了抖，转身离开了。他将手册搁在了两把扶手椅旁边的桌子上，又从书架上重新调了一本书，坐下阅读。

这其中的暗示相当明显，威尔如果想要阅读手册，完全没有问题，但与此同时汉尼拔更是在暗示与鼓励威尔，如果想看手册，只能在坐在自己身边的椅子上时才能看。

威尔只觉自己要被内心的矛盾撕碎了。若说他对汉尼拔安装计时器的行为只是心存感激，那实在是过于轻描淡写；他能感觉到了先前沉重的幽闭恐惧带来的压力，已经得到了很大程度上的缓解（尽管他认为到了晚上，为了保险起见，他还是会找东西将门撑开）。然而，他的脑海中不断回荡着汉尼拔关于行为矫正理论的评论，他相当不情愿让汉尼拔继续保有他能够训练自己这一想法。

不过，行为矫正是双向的，双方都是棋手。

威尔回过神儿来，拿起手册。他直直地立在对方身前，以致汉尼拔不得不承认他的存在。医生出于好奇，抬起头来。

“谢谢你在门上设置了计时器，汉尼拔。”威尔力图保持声线的平稳，却使得他的语调刻意得有些木讷，如同在背诵一句事先备好的台词。

接着他才在一旁的扶手椅上坐下，点点头示意汉尼拔，明确了汉尼拔已赢得了他的陪伴并可作为乐趣；这是一种他施予的奖励。

他没有转头去看对方的表情，但他听到了汉尼拔的笑声，空气随着医生喘息的韵律颤动。威尔发觉了自己的微笑，随即立马抿紧了唇，表示拒绝和杀手一起欢笑。

他瞅到了还没吃完的饼干，也拿了几块吞下肚去。

他打开手册，竭尽所能地去忽略汉尼拔在他读书时，那份没完没了的欢悦。


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.  
手册让人安心的同时，更让人绝望。上面的介绍明确表明了门上的计时器已被安装成功，并且运行良好。但也意味着威尔找不到能够绕过密码解锁，或者从房内打开的办法。事实上，这本手册还大肆吹捧了成功激活后锁系统的安全性。

另一个选项是设法将汉尼拔锁在他的房间里，这样威尔就有足够的时间脱身。但没有相关的密码，也是不可能的。

威尔叹了口气，合上了手册。

汉尼拔抬起头来，将书本整齐地搁在膝头。“我打算在晚饭后出去散个步，你愿意和我一起去吗？”

“做晚饭，还是散步？”故意曲解对方话的意思虽然孩子气了点，但没从手册中找到简单易行的方案让威尔愤愤不平，以致让汉尼拔长久以来奉行的幽默感在此刻只招来了嘲笑。

“两样都要，如果你喜欢的话。”汉尼拔他的挖苦置之不理，依旧维持着自身的得体与愉悦。

他本就无事可做，更不愿看见对方明目张胆地在自己周围晃悠，威尔还是选择了同意。

在厨房里，汉尼拔将古典乐作为了背景音，指挥着威尔剥土豆削胡萝卜，然后剁碎、烧烤，同时，他开始揉搓已和好了的发酵面团，面团被黑色的大理石台面衬托得更加的鲜亮苍白。他还系了一条黑色的围裙，威尔尽量不把它当成那种屠夫才会用的围裙。

尽管他能够听见那双手不断按压拉扯面团发出的细响，但威尔仍然挣扎着扭动身躯，维持一个尴尬的角度避免将自己的背部毫无防备地暴露给食人族；不让对方停留在自己的死角。厨房永远是汉尼拔的竞技舞台，这唤起了他的神经反应，时刻在逃跑与战斗之间来回拉扯。在他调整站姿、转移注意力的间隙之中，果皮散落在灶台和水槽上，块根蔬菜是被削地凹凸不平，大小不一。

威尔完成工作后自觉地开始清洁台面，他知道汉尼拔喜欢他烹饪的环境保持一尘不染。汉尼拔并没有对此说出任何表示赞同的话来，但却在听到威尔将杂物扔进垃圾箱发出咔哒撞击声时，转身回望对方。他或许是笑了，但威尔错过了他的表情。

剩下的是生面团，汉尼拔指导着威尔在蔬菜上涂橄榄油、撒盐。一个大蒜球被整整齐齐地切成了两半，蒜瓣如同淡色的花瓣自中心绽开，然后被装盘，放入烤箱，调至低温，这样他们的晚餐就不会在外出只是被烤糊了。

汉尼拔的双手和围裙上都沾满了面粉，当他将手凑在水龙头下冲洗时，他将头转向了威尔。

“再等一下，我们就可以利用剩余的白日时光，好好探索一下周围的环境。”

他将围裙放在一旁，熟练地解开领带，快步走进了自己的卧室。威尔好奇地跟了上去，他看到汉尼拔侧身挡住了他的视线，然后飞快地敲击着键盘。对方迅速地溜了进去，很快，手里拿着一对厚厚地羊毛大衣走了出来。

他将褐色的那件递给了威尔，将深炭色留给了自己。两件大衣的风格近似，触摸起来相当地柔软温暖，虽都是长款，但穿过森林小路时也不至拖曳地上碎石。

威尔将它穿上，结实的重量像一双使人安心的手搭在他的两肩上。

“准备好了吗？”汉尼拔问道，他同样将大衣裹好，绅士地为威尔打开了门。

威尔将手伸入口袋（摸到了早已放入其中的手帕），他慢慢走上前，试图掩饰此刻内心焦灼地想要探寻身处何地的渴望。

他首先绕着房子外围转了一圈，迈出的步伐缓慢又谨慎。汉尼拔等待着，等待他确信威尔已为自己定准了方向，就选择了一条泥泞的小路笔直前行。

他们住的房子体积不算大，仿佛是有人刻意将它扔进了森林深处。周围没有垃圾桶，没有信箱，也没有丝毫迹象显示了这栋房子属于某个大范围的社区的一部分。这栋房子被完全隔绝了，不过，这些都不在威尔的意料之外。

威尔没有沉湎纠结于既定的事实，正相反，他更加珍惜沐浴在清新的空气中每一次呼吸能够汲取的份份甘甜，珍惜此刻再度置身广阔天地的机会。他已经能够看见自己长久地待在树林里，离汉尼拔远远的日子了。只要汉尼拔不要求和自己的猎物频繁地促膝长谈，那想要长期带着林子便是绝对可期的前景，但他还得时时提防汉尼拔可能对自己不走心的陪伴的厌倦，更何况，万一他又想加餐了呢。

“这儿的气温更低了......我们是在北方吗？”威尔分不清是因为他们朝北走得太远了，连气候都变了，还是因为茂密的松林投下的浓荫，让他感觉这里比起他在沃尔沃夫遛狗时更冷上几分。

汉尼拔显然无意回答，威尔沉默了一会儿叹了口气。对方有意隐瞒他们藏身的位置这点并不让威尔惊讶，但想一想以往在他情绪低落的时候，医生会变得更加啰嗦唠叨这一点，沉默就变得更加令人沮丧了。

他耸耸肩，脚步失去了一份轻快。他转过身，朝密林望去。一望无际的松林如同一根根擎天的柱子般屹立，被松针和阴影笼罩形成的黑暗，让人很难看清远处的事物。他朝后瞥了一眼，他还能看见小路的拐角处，房子就在那条道路的尽头。

“你说这附近有个湖。走哪条路？”

汉尼拔掏出一个质地坚固的指南针，平放在手心里。他看了一眼，便转向威尔。“东南偏东，但那是假设你在房子那里开始计算。我不想在树林里迷路，指望使力就能够一鼓作气穿过它，黑暗会让人迷失方向。我们可以改天再去湖边。”

这条路已经开始让他感到厌烦了，他不再认为像在牢房之中来回渡步的囚犯一样四处寻找出路，是一个令人满意的消磨时间的好方式。尽管森林中崎岖的小路和盘根错节的树根都拿他没有奈何，但很不幸的是，他对迷路风险的预判正确的。威尔摇摆着身子拖着脚步，试图在密林之中找出一条安全的探险之路，同时不会迷失方向。但即便拥有指南针，一个微小的错误就足以使他偏离路线。

如果他只能依靠汉尼拔方向感和指南针的指引的话，能够自由的外出对他而言听起来已不剩多少吸引力了。

他挠了挠自己的胡茬，“我能带些胶水，麻绳或者别的一些，可以标记去湖边的路的东西吗？省得我每次钓鱼还得费精力去摸清路线。”

汉尼拔似乎在考虑这个要求。“这个可以安排......”

他短暂地点头表示了一下感谢，接着继续沿着小路往前走，前方全是坎坷不平的泥道，丝毫没有要演变成平坦泊油路的样子。

“所以说......”威尔忍不住开口，他觉得这时候应该有比无止境地长途跋涉更有意思的事情占据他们的时间，“你想怎么打发自己的时间？我无法想象你在种地方还会有机会举办奢华的晚宴。”

“我要种花，读书。我一直想要练习我的意大利语，我很担心过久的荒废会严重地影响到我的口音。”汉尼拔说话间也没有停下脚步，威尔注意到他似乎是为了等他而故意放缓了步伐。“当然，我也会做饭，虽然人数比不上过去，但我还是希望呈上的食物能够带给人更多的乐趣。”

威尔扬了扬眉，“就为了我吗？”

“自然。我发现你的陪伴是最为趣味的部分，而一顿每餐也总能促进一场深入的对话。”

“我不明白我们该讨论些什么。”威尔听见自己的语气低了下来，憋在心头的怒火卷土重来。在某一时刻，装在门上的计时器带给他的好心情都已烟消云散。

汉尼拔笑了笑，停下了脚步。“我相信我们会有很有有趣的对话，在你、我之间。”

他转过身，开始往回走，留下还在原地踌躇的威尔。半晌后，他才艰难地跟了上去。

*****

威尔的脸颊被冷风刺得通红，他很庆幸大衣设计了几个口袋，不至于让自己的手指冻掉。他花了点时间将鞋底的灰尘和泥土擦干，然后才走进厨房。房间里的热气很好地缓解了他僵硬的身体上残留的寒气。

烤箱里的蔬菜看起来让人食欲大开，空气中满是诱人的香气，当威尔走近时，他能听见油滴迸溅发出的嘶嘶声，金亮的如同娇嫩的古铜色皮肤。

他惊讶地转身发现汉尼拔也进入了厨房，犹如黑暗中的阴影时刻注意着自己的一举一动。对方并没有因被人发现停下脚步，而是直直朝威尔走来。在汉尼拔从容不迫的步伐间，两人间的距离不断拉近。

“请把你的大衣给我。”汉尼拔伸手取过外衣。威尔困惑了一瞬，他明明自己就可以将大衣挂起来吗？紧接着他意识到这件外套将被带回汉尼拔的房间里。房间门是锁着的——没有打开权限。就算大门是开着的，在缺乏抵御户外严寒的保暖措施的情况下，在他感冒、发烧，快要冻死之前他也得乖乖地跑回来。

威尔的双肩塌了下来，他看着汉尼拔的双眼，试图用沉默来恳求，不要这么快就将他如今悲惨处境之中的唯一喘息之机夺走。

“我可以把它挂在我房间里。”他有气无力的回答道。

“或许会有那么一天，当我觉得你已赢得了与它相匹配的信任和特权，但不会是今天。你的外套。”汉尼拔的声音变得锐利而冰冷。汉尼拔的语调毫无征兆地在刹那间，从彬彬有礼的请求转变为了低沉的恐吓，这吓坏了威尔。

威尔脱下厚重的羊毛大衣，顿时感觉如同被剥光了站在严冬之中，威尔看着大衣，视线穿过它，盯向地板。他感觉到汉尼拔的手在他的手背上蹭了一下，时间虽短，但显然是他故意的。

他猛地缩回手，为汉尼拔趁他一时失察就来触碰自己而感到恼火，觉得自己收到了冒犯。他在心里狠狠地训斥自己，发誓要时刻警惕这个刽子手。

汉尼拔只是微微颔首，将大衣叠在了自己的胳膊上。“谢谢。”他留下一句话后，就走开了，大概是去自己房间把衣服锁起来了。

********  
晚餐在寂静中迅速解决，尽管汉尼拔多次试图挑起话题，但威尔一直闷闷不乐，只用了些简短的话语就搪塞了过去。

刚出炉的面包还带着余温，与炙烤过的蔬菜混合，再搭配五香米饭和醋汁，恰到好处地减轻了胡萝卜的甜味以及土豆的寡淡，但威尔仍只挑摆在他盘子里的东西吃。

然而，汉尼拔并没有被他冷淡的进餐同伴吓住，甚至还在自己的食物上撒上了酥脆的肉条（威尔不想打听它们的来源）。

“如果明天天气依旧晴朗的话，你还愿意去湖边走走吗？你可以告诉我你需要哪些渔具。恐怕我对这项运动和它所需的装备算是知之甚少。”

威尔依旧无言，他戳了戳盘中那半块大蒜球，它的形状相当奇特，威尔一时不知该如何下嘴。

汉尼拔的注意力回到了自己盘中的那一半上，他用叉子轻轻一挥，轻而易举地从柔软的外皮中掏出一块蒜瓣来，优雅地好似在吃一块葡萄柚一般。

“炙烤会让蒜变得软嫩香甜，咬下去时产生的刺痛感也会随着高温而削弱。”

威尔如同幼儿一般，模仿着汉尼拔的示范，将一大团蒜扒拉到嘴边。尝起来味道甜甜的，有些像欧防风*，虽然带着强烈的香草臭味，但吃起来却很脆软，像烤过的球根果肉。威尔点点头，对汉尼拔的形容表示赞同。

“红酒与它搭配起来效果会更好......”汉尼拔柔声建议道，他端起酒杯朝威尔示意，到现在为止威尔还没有碰过他的酒杯。

威尔恭敬地举杯，汉尼拔只是微微沉腕，没有如传统方式那般碰杯。早在巴尔的摩时，威尔就问过这个问题，汉尼拔回答说，他认为让水晶发出叮当的碰撞声，这种粗俗的传统没有强调的必要。

“敬美酒与佳伴。”他说着，呷了一口暗红色的酒液。

威尔侧首，并不着急着喝，他对汉尼拔的敬酒词感到诧异。

“今晚的我可不是什么‘好伴’......”

“也许不全是，但我想今天对你而言同样是个艰难的日子，我能够理解你对于失去那件外套的失落.......”

威尔气恼且无法不赞同；失落这个词用得也忒温和了些。

汉尼拔不加停顿地继续道，“......房门的问题也给你增添了不少困扰，对此我深表歉意。”

威尔从杯中啜饮了口酒，润湿了唇后才开口。酒里含有很重的单宁酸*，在他舌尖流淌着浓厚的香气。

“我依旧相当感激你为我而安装的计时器，但我不明白你锁门的必要性。此处荒无人烟，你觉得我能跑去哪里呢？”

“我当然希望上锁是不必要的，但就目前而言，我更希望在我缺席的期间，能够保证你不会惹上麻烦。”

威尔竖起了耳朵，“你打算多久缺席一次？”他不确定知晓汉尼拔可能会时不时地将他锁在房间里这点后，心底涌上的究竟是兴奋还是恐惧。

“很不幸的是，仍然还有很多东西需要购买和引进。水培用品，刷墙壁的油漆，杂项物品，还有些不算紧急，但最终也必不可少的......”汉尼拔叹了口气，他是喜欢布置房间这个过程的。“在最开始的几周，我大概会多次外出，每隔几天就会有一次。”他抬起头来，朝威尔望了一眼，“在那张字条上......”

汉尼拔站了起来，走到厨房的橱柜前，拿出一个单薄的白盒子来。他将盒子朝威尔递去，后者不得不伸长胳膊去接住它。

那是一个包装完好的，光洁崭新的Kindle。

“我今天挑选了些能够让时间变得不再难以打发的东西。既然你我的品味相距甚远，那我想我应该试着弥补一下，鉴于你对我的藏书似乎并不倾心。”汉尼拔说话的语气相当欢快，没有丝毫失落，“与其去思考你可能会喜欢的读物，我觉得我更该给你选择的机会。告诉我，我会把你喜欢的书下载下来。”

威尔那双捏住盒子，想要将它拿过来。但汉尼拔攥着它，没有放手的意思。

“谢谢你。”威尔克制住了想要对汉尼拔坚持要保持礼貌的原则翻白眼的冲动，开口道。

对方行了个屈膝礼，然后将盒子交给了威尔保管。

威尔惊讶地将礼物翻转到自己手里，他不得不承认自己是有些感动的，因为汉尼拔尊重了他的喜好，而不是将医生自认为有价值的东西强加于他。

这同时也引发了他的另一个兴趣。如果汉尼拔能够下载书籍，那么家中一定有以某种形式存在着的互联网。这有待进一步的调查。

空气中某些东西好像在潜移默化之中改变了，威尔的食欲又恢复了。他们边吃边聊，汉尼拔为他们斟满了酒，饭后他们一同走到炉壁前，一团噼里啪啦燃烧着的火焰将他们都烤得暖烘烘的。

他们花费了一个晚上讨论各自喜欢的书籍和作家，当汉尼拔将一份编辑好的威尔喜欢的作家名单下载到新的电子阅读器上时，共情者也同意了把一些汉尼拔提到过的有趣的作家与书籍添了上去。

当到晚上回房时，威尔发觉自己已经可以接受关闭的房门，并且相信它将在明早打开。

*parsnip：欧防风，是伞形科欧防风属植物。原产欧洲。中国某些城市郊区或园圃偶有栽培。喜冷凉的气候，耐寒力强。生育期适温20-25℃。适宣土层深厚、排水良好、肥沃的砂质壤土。根部粗壮，含糖和脂肪。多栽培供食用，也可作饲料或酿酒。  
*tannin：鞣酸系由五倍子中得到的一种鞣质。为黄色或淡棕色轻质无晶性粉末或鳞片；无臭，微有特殊气味，味极涩。在工业上，鞣酸被大量应用于鞣革与制造蓝墨水。鞣酸能使蛋白质凝固。人们把生猪皮、生牛皮用鞣酸进行化学处理，能使生皮中的可溶性蛋白质凝固。


End file.
